The Exiled
by Cenwyn
Summary: An exiled Alistair expects to leave Ferelden with little or no trouble to wherever his road takes him. What he does not expect is a run-in with two apostate mages that change his future plans. This story has an M rating for sexual content, be warned.
1. The Exiled Chapter 1: The Chase

**A/N: This will be a rather "longer than planned " story that has now grown into 9 chapters. I will be posting rest of the chapters as soon as I make them available. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I want to thank the following friends on the DA writers fanfic club who beta'd this for me:**

**A huge thank you to Elysis, Cmessaz, and Hilde for taking out time and reading my first five chapters and helping me with story input. **

**Another HUGE thank you to Legbamel for taking the time to not only beta my story but correcting my grammar and wording.**

**Update 12/31/12: Well it has been a very long time since I have added chapters to this continuing story. However I am still in the process of producing chapters in my spare time for this story. At least three are done and three more in progress. I will loading these as soon as I have another quiet moment to myself in my busy life. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Exiled-Chapter 1: The Chase<strong>

**The Circle Tower-Knight-Lieutentant Draven**

Knight-Lieutenant Draven had not forgotten her, even through horrible mage revolt in the tower and through the Blight that threatened. He still remembered the apostate mage from Riverway who killed three of his Templars under his command. He had lost her and the young girl that night as one of his men had croaked out her name in that alley. The man had been burned so severely that even a healer would not have been able to help him. With his own hand he had to put his friend out of his misery and cursed the despicable mage for it all. After that Draven had gone to the family homestead but that had also turned into the second fiasco for the night. The man and woman who answered the door that night refused to disclose anything about Vivian and Kora to them. Then things got ugly and violent with two dead apostate mages and no answers. Draven and his men then questioned the rest of the townsfolk and found some of the answers they were looking for.

After getting descriptions of the girls and a reliable destination to track them too Draven began his search. However the trail on the way back to the Circle Tower went cold and then all hell broke loose. Now with everything back under control and new templar recruits living in the tower he was once again given permission to continue his search. The once cold trail now seemed to warm once again with the arrival of the letter. His half brother Drustin, who ran the Black Wolf Company, half of which were expert trackers, may have found his quarry. A woman and young girl having similar descriptions of the two he was seeking were found in Bower's Hill. He could not be sure as the hair color and styles did not match what he had been told. But that did not matter certain physical characteristics could be changed others could not. He was positive he had them and so as not to waste a moment he penned a quick reply.

"Make no threatening move towards them. Act as nothing more than a group staying for a rest then moving on. Take this gold and use it to find out whatever you can even seducing her till I get there. You were always good at that when it came to women. I will be there in two days and will send word to meet up when I arrive. Look for me. Draven" He folded the letter sealed it with wax and gave it to the merc courier with some gold coin "Take this and deliver it as quickly as you can and directly into Tracker's hands." The young boy nodded eyes widening at the amount of coin he was given to hold. "Oh and don't even think about taking the gold and running. We will find and gut you like a pig if you do."

Fear made the boy's eyes go wide as he stammered. "No ser, I work for Drustin personally." Draven narrowed his eyes then dismissed the boy with a nod of his head.

As the boy dashed out he nearly ran over Gregoir, the current Knight Commander of the Tower Circle. Draven crossed his arms over his chest in salute as Gregoir said. "What news do you have for me?" Draven put the ink and the wax away as he spoke. "Commander do you recall that apostate who killed those Templars in Riverway after Ostagar? After Lothering her trail went cold. However some former contacts who are also rangers may have found her again."

Gregoir raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Former contacts? Would that be the mercenaries you ran with before you were a templar? I do remember that incident, yes what have you found out?" Draven invited the Commander to sit while he poured a cup of wine and handed it to Gregoir.

"With the Blight and crisis here raging at the time trying to lead a search would be futile of course. So I got in contact with the Black Wolves and my half brother, Drustin, who agreed to start where I had to stop. The Black Wolves frequent the Bannorn and Coastlands so I hired them to track the two girls. More than likely the apostates had limited supplies and a limited amount of coin; so I had him start at Lothering. It of course has taken up till now but I received a message from him today that a woman and teenage girl of similar descriptions now reside in Bower's Hill. I have instructed him to keep an eye on them for me. I wish to ask permission to take leave and see for myself if they are indeed apostates. I would like to take five Templars with me as well." Gregoir sipped his wine slowly considering this request as Draven continued with his argument. "I would not ask this except I saw firsthand what this apostate did to my men, good men that did not deserve death. I would bring them both back here and execute the older one. The younger one we can put into training as a mage and if need be make her into a tranquil. I wish to get them unprepared so she does not have a chance to run."

Gregoir nodded asking. "How do you intend to do that? Our uniforms are not exactly inconspicuous or quiet for that matter."

Draven sat down in his own chair putting his fingers together explaining. "I know where the Wolves will be camped outside the town. Mercenaries tend to keep a rather large supply of extra weapons and armor from their conquests. If I can't sneak in under the cover of night then I will disguise us in merc armor. Granted our garb gives us more advantages over mage effects but the woman is the only one we really need to be concerned about. The girl will have little if any training I suspect so she will not be a problem for less experienced Templars to get at. The difference in this situation is they will be the surprised ones, not the other way around. For now that is my plan. Until I meet up with Drustin to find out the situation fully it is hard to have a definite plan in place."

Gregoir downed the rest of his wine turning the goblet over and over. The Templars were dedicated to making sure mages were in there places and dealing with the wild ones. This one Draven sought did literally fry three Templars to death in their armor which of course is a death sentence by their terms. Standing Gregoir granted his permission "Very well, because of the nature of the mage we are dealing with and since they are still in Ferelden. But if something goes awry and they escape north I want you to report back to me before giving a chase. Our numbers may be at a comfortable level but I am reluctant to allow six of you leave the country. For now choose the five to go with you and choose wisely. I don't want all our best or newest to go out in the field and be lost."

Draven breathed an inner sigh of relief even though he did not show it on the outside. "Thank you Knight-Commander. You have my word I will keep you appraised of the situation." Draven saluted him and bowed slightly as Gregoir left the room. He dropped his head back closing his eyes in relief. Looking out the tower window he mentally began to run through dozens of Templars now at his disposal to take the trip north.

**Bower's Hill-Vivian**

Vivian's, or Alana's, as she called herself, day started off like any other day in the town of Bower's Hill in the outer Bannorn Region. Her niece Kora, was still sleeping in her bed, though that was not the name she used here either. They had changed Kora's name to Janna to protect her as well. Morning's routine consisted of washing away the night's sleep, a quick breakfast and off to work. Vivian to the tavern and Kora to the local washer woman's wooden stall run by a grandmotherly old woman named Esilia. They had been in Bower's Hill for about one year now. The pair had arrived there about six months after the darkspawn spewed out of the earth and a new Blight had begun. Now it was seven months since the Blight and the Archdemon's defeat and the Cousland Warden, as he came to be called, was now the new king and married to Anora. The queen's father, Loghain, was celebrated as a hero as it was he who killed the Archdemon and died in the process. The act of his sacrifice elevated him to the Hero of Ferelden in addition to the Hero of River Dane. The other Grey Warden called Alistair or as he was now called the Exiled Pretender had vanished right after the Landsmeet. Some came through saying the king had the pretender secretly executed so that he could not be a future threat. Others had said that his uncles Bann Teagan and Arl Eamon ferried him away to some unknown hiding spot. Either way it mattered not to Vivian since it was hard to tell what was fact and fiction about the Blight and the Grey Wardens. To her they were tales to spin to Kora at night when they retired to bed. Being a tavern worker she heard all manner of stories come through. However she was always on alert for any word of two apostate mages being hunted from Riverway or Lothering.

Fears and thoughts of the past plagued Vivian on a daily basis. She tried her best to not think back on those days stragglers from Ostagar came in. Word and rumors spread like rampant disease about the defeat, the king's death, the pulling out of Loghain's army and the betrayal of the Grey Wardens. That horrible night behind the tavern with the Templars and Kora haunted her dreams, the smell of scorched metal and flesh always present in her memory. The eventual news of her parents' death and the destruction of the farm. The word being spread that Templars were hunting two runaway apostates reaching their ears. No, no she would not and could not think about it. She had to remain calm and strong for Kora, lock the horror and weakness away inside of her. Since the ending of the Blight she had seen or heard nothing about Templars looking for them. Perhaps, Vivian mused, that had made them forget about searching and deal with their own troubles. Vivian could only hope as she breathed a prayer as set the plates on their small table and she called out. "Kora, breakfast is ready."

They had grown accustomed to their life here but not complacent. Still they could not help but look over their shoulders waiting for the Templars to arrive in their search for them. Bower's Hill of course had a chantry but no Templars here only local militia and soldiers. At least for time being anyway as they were here to earn enough to get themselves to Jader and take ship into Cumberland. From there they would strike out for Asariel in Tevinter where her parents' family lived. A daunting journey of several thousand miles but it was the only guaranteed place of safety. Getting lost in the myriad of mages and under family protections was their best bet. With Ferelden still trying to recover from the Blight the Circle would be hard pressed to send Templars chasing after them through the northern lands of Thedas. She just hoped however that they could find refuge with or among her far away relatives. "If not well, I am not going to think about that. Getting out of Ferelden unscathed and alive is the first hurdle to overcome." she thought to herself. Vivian sighed as she pushed fears out of her mind sitting down to her plate of eggs and sausage as Kora came in and sat down. This was a good place with good people but all good things must eventually come to an end.

As Kora sat down she mostly played with the food on her plate rather than eat. The child's dreams last night had once again been plagued by nightmares. Templars, fires and a dark uneasiness that implied danger always seemed to haunt her and Vivian. It had been a long time since she had dreams but now what started up as little bit here and there were becoming more frequent. This did not go unnoticed by Vivian. "Kora what is it? You look pale and tired. Are you not sleeping again? What is wrong?" Vivian asked as Kora felt herself being studied.

Kora stayed silent for a bit then spoke hesitantly. "The nightmares are back and I can't seem to stop them."

Vivian studied Kora for a moment then asked. "Ah I see but that is not all is it? What did you see child? What else is there you don't want to tell me?" Kora stared out the window past Vivi's head towards the alley way. Whispering to her aunt but still not looking at her she said "I think they are coming again. I saw a darkness tinged with red that seems to get closer with each dream."

Vivian's heart began to beat hard with panic. "Do you mean the Templars? How long have the dreams been happening?"

Kora shrugged still playing with her eggs looking forlorn. "A few days now. Do you think we will have to leave soon?"

Vivian shoulders sagged in sadness and she hated herself. One rash act now had them on the run, constantly in fear that they would never reach Tevinter. It was so, so far away and limited coin only took a person far let alone two. But they had no choice if they wanted to avoid the Templars and the Circle. Kora should be having friends, being interested in boys and living life as a youth in a safe home. But she was not, she was working as a washer woman's assistant to earn coin so they could have enough to travel.

Vivian took Kora's hand and squeezed it. "Yes we will have to leave soon. This dream of yours is a warning I think we should heed. I don't like running anymore than you do but, Kora look at me." Vivian shook Kora's hand to get the girl's attention. Light blue eyes focused on her green ones. "We will make it to Tevinter and to Aunt Mahari's home. I swear that we will have a home and we will no longer have to run. Trust me okay?"

Kora bit her lip then sitting up straighter nodded. "I trust you aunt and I know we have will have to leave soon. I know you are trying to the best you can for us."

Vivian smiled squeezing her hand again. "Doing the best for us or failing us? I sometimes wonder at that little one."

Kora sensed Vivi's sadness at this whole situation they were in. She went over to her aunt and gave her a hug. "At least I am on the run with you; I know you will keep me safe." Kora said softly. Vivian nodded sniffling "That I will always do child, that I will always do, with my last dying breath. Now eat your breakfast. Tonight we need to work on the minor spells, control and see how much we have for savings for this next journey."

**Alistair**

Alistair awoke with a wine laden head and mouth to match. He knew he was at some inn, in some bed, in some town and had once again had too much to drink and too little to eat. His stomach rumbled violently indicating that he was going to be sick. He groaned rolling over the side of the bed and vomited in the chamber pot. In between heaves he cursed the warden king, Aelil, and queen with ill luck with all the vile he could muster. For two months now he had been on the move, exiled out of Ferelden like badly infectious pox. Thankfully Teagan had kept him sheltered and safe till he had taken his leave not wanting to put his uncle in danger of retribution. Teagan had supplied him well with plenty of supplies and coin which for all his drunken episodes he has managed to not lose or spend recklessly. He was not without common sense and the long road from Ostagar up until this moment had hardened him. With the last of his retching done Alistair rolled over and threw an arm over his forehead. The spinning in the room finally stopped after several minutes, making the attempt to move easier. Easing up off the bed he stared out the window at the rising sun over the square. The town was a not very large but served many travelers between the West Hills and Jader. The town was not far from the coastal waters of the Waking Sea and he could smell the ocean on the morning breeze. The wind felt good on his face and he leaned out the casement breathing deeply.

Merchants were opening doors and vendors raised their canopies for another day of selling and trading. He caught his reflection in the window pane as he turned his head to the side. His hair was an untidy mess sticking up and his face has started growing a beard. He cringed at his appearance which he had always been rather meticulous about, even during the Blight. His present state of dishevelment did seem to cause people to mostly avoid him. It particularly seemed to keep women at bay except for those who sold their bodies to anything with a penis. He was not interested in women or in anything except getting out of Ferelden and cursing the new royal couple with this every step. Turning from the window he bathed in a cold water bath, cleaned himself up and decided to trim the beard he was sporting. His blonde hair had grown out longer that what he normally kept it but he did not care about that, just the facial hair. He was not overly fond of the scraggly-bearded wildman look. It was so much easier to manage his looks when he went the low maintenance route but the facial hair thing, yes that needed to be kept tamed down. He put his hair into a ponytail, gathered his things and went down to the tavern room. In the smoky room only a few of the patrons had come down for the morning meal. Alistair went up to the bar and paid for his room then ordered a plate of food with ale. He figured he had better eat something substantial to hold him on the road. Since he was traveling by himself he had to keep this strength up otherwise he going to get dusted to the ground in a fight.

While waiting for food he studied the map Teagan had supplied him. He was currently in Sangia's Port and was several days' ride from Jader where he planned to catch a ship to Cumberland. He planned to stop at the Warden headquarters in Jader for a rest and some supplies. He could tell them he was on his way to Weisshaupt fortress. He may have quit the Wardens here in Ferelden but that did not mean he couldn't make a home with other Warden sects. Anything that would get him out of Ferelden and away from that spoiled ass of a Cousland and the ice spawned bitch of Loghain's. Though Alistair did reflect with satisfaction that Loghain got his death, just not in the way Alistair wanted him to die. Now Loghain was a glorified hero because he had atoned for his sins at Ostagar. Cailan and Duncan deserved better than Loghain's sacrifice for all the trouble that started Alistair's journey. For all his bitterness though Ferelden was his country and home. Alistair could not help but feel a bit of sadness leaving. The only ties to family he had were Teagan and Eamon. However because they would be tied up in the royal court he had to leave lest trouble come down on their heads. They were extremely displeased and disapproving of Aelil's decision that sent them all reeling in surprise. But it was done and they had no choice but to support the new monarchy. In only one small way was Alistair grateful towards Aelil.

After the disastrous meeting with Goldanna, Aelil had encouraged Alistair that life was tough and sometimes you had to be tough or people would walk all over you. So that is what he started learning how to do: being his own decision maker, his life, his way, his rules to live by was freedom, even in exile. He had found the courage to stand up for what he believed in and his views against a man he thought was his friend. Now he was paying for it by leaving his home, but in the long run he knew he was better off. He was in charge of his own destiny now and the royal couple could go sod off.


	2. The Exiled Chapter 2: Money for Tevinter

**Chapter 2: Money for Tevinter**

That night Vivian went through the savings jar. A large pile of coins was dumped out on the table representing month and months of diligent savings. So far she had saved up thirty one gold pieces, two hundred silver pieces and a rather large pile of copper coins that she was too tired to count. Putting the money back she was certain it would be enough. However there was a way she could make more between now and the day they were leaving, just in case. In the tavern where she worked if a man or woman wanted "company" the person was instructed to go up to the bar keep and ask for fresh sheets to be brought up to the room. In short it was the underbelly tavern code of sex for hire. Vivian had on some occasions exploited this sometimes rather well paying fact, particularly if the person she was serving had a lot of coin. With plenty of tavern experience under her belt, she knew the type to look for. Well she was about to invoke that option once again as she cast her eyes to ceiling where Kora lay sleeping. She was prepared to do anything and go to any lengths to keep her niece safe and get out of Ferelden. So the next morning she and Kora decided they would leave in a fortnight and during the day. It would give Vivian enough time to get more money and leaving during the day would look less conspicuous.

Kora did not like the idea of Vivian working the late night shift at the tavern but saw the necessity of it. Fortunately Esilia was more than happy to allow Kora to stay with her while Vivian worked. So after her normal shift during the day, Vivian came home and slept a few hours while Kora prepared the evening meal. After lessons and a promise she would not work too hard, she walked Kora to Esilia's house then headed back towards the Tavern. Earlier that day she had informed Corbit of their plans to leave and head north towards the coast and Antiva. She fibbed saying she had received a letter from her parents' family who lived in Treviso and were eagerly waiting for she and Kora's arrival. It was better for everyone if they did not know where they were really going. Not to mention it would throw people off their trail if they became hunted again. Corbit had been surprised and a little sad that they would be leaving but he understood. He was used to workers coming and going in his tavern. The permanent workers where the ones who made Bower's Hill their home and he knew Vivian had only planned to be here temporarily. As she changed into her night time bar clothes she felt a heavy weight was partially lifted off of her. They would be leaving soon with hopefully a lot more coin in hand. She put on a low cut bodice with an off–the-shoulder blouse in order to show more skin.

First thing a man was going to look at as she bent over to put the ale or food on the table was the cleavage. Maker, men were so easy to beguile when you had a generous curves on display and charming smile for them. She couldn't help but feel a bit of revulsion and disgust at herself. It was degrading at times but as her mother had said sometimes you do what you have to do in order to survive. Pimping herself out on occasion had paid the rent or bought the food so Kora did not go hungry. So now it was going to give them extra money to get to Tevinter and out of this life.

Pimped out and primped as she called it, she looked out at the tavern and surveyed the large, noisy room. A conglomeration of men, women and a few children filled the tables almost to bursting. As soon as a table was cleared it was once again quickly filled. In the large corner table by the fire she spotted what she was looking for. A band of leather clad men, which usually indicated mercenaries, had come in while she was changing. Judging by their dress and weapons she estimated that they would have a good amount of coin on them. Several were not so bad looking which made the job she would solicit tonight more tolerable. It was always easier soliciting herself to men who had looks.

After she dropped mugs of ale off at one table she sauntered over putting on her most beguiling smile ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. "Evening boys, what can I get you for tonight?"

The company of seven men looked her up and down greedily as if they had not seen or had a woman in months. "Well aren't you quite a sight to see tonight and such a lovely thing. Drinks and large platters of bread, cheese and meat for us pretty lady. Oh and a bath is to be setup in my room."

Vivian smiled as the man who spoke seemed to be leader and was licking his lips as he stared at her."Oh yes he is interested and by the looks of him he will pay well." Vivian thought to herself as she turned and swung her hips walking towards the bar. She could positively feel the lust oozing out from him." Corbit, I need seven beers and a two traveler platters for the mercs in the corner."

Corbit scanned the room finding the table and nodded. "Sure coming right up. Anything else they want?".

Vivian knew what Corbit meant as he was what one could call a pimp when working the fresh sheets routine. But Corbit was a good man and kept personal "bouncers" on hand in case anyone got out of control with the bar maids. He made good money running the tavern and inn here so what the girls made he took a small portion of and let them keep the rest. Vivian nodded her head slightly. "The man with the black wolf arm band and large axe. I think he is the leader and is looking for company tonight. I will inquire quietly and find out if he wants fresh sheets."

Corbit nodded saying. "Good deal. I will let Denar and Ilta know if he accepts the offer and to keep an eye and ear out in case you run into trouble." Vivian nodded as he loaded her tray down with beers.

Carrying the heavy load over she put the tray down to distribute the beers. Vivian flashed her eyes at the leader. "Here are your beers boys and the food will be right out. Anything else I can get you in the meantime?"

The leader took a long drink of his beer and wiped away the foam mustache that had formed. In a low voice he said "How about you? Are you available later this evening?"

Leaning on the table pretending she was mopping up a spill she said in a quiet tone. "I am but one must be discreet so as not to attract attention. When you are ready to retire for the evening go the bar keep and tell him you would like fresh sheets for the night. It is three sovereigns for half the night, whatever you want. A bouncer will follow you up stairs, give the money to him and I will be along right after that. I promise you will not be disappointed." Vivian put on her act she had used so many times before by dropping her voice into a sultry, seductive tone and stared him in the eyes with the promise of a good time. The man was evidently aroused judging by the slight flush in his face but he kept his composure while he trailed a finger up her thigh and nodded. "Done, I will see you later then." Vivian winked at him then moved onto the next table that filled up. One a return trip back to the bar she informed Corbit it was a go and he signaled Denar over to handle the rest when the merc leader went upstairs.

Drustin watched the woman go up to the barkeep to converse with him. She certainly fit the description that had been given to him although her hair was dark reddish brown and not blonde. But hair color could easily be changed with dye. When one looked at her there was not even a hint of her mage talents but he was not interested in that. Draven had given him permission to keep her busy and occupied. What she offered him tonight was exactly what he had in mind for the next couple of days. The full figured body she sported sent little shivers of anticipation down his back and into his loins. Yes he was most certainly going to keep this one nearby and well bribed for repeat visits with plenty of coin. Drustin figured his brother should be here in a day or so. His messenger boy had arrived late this morning with Draven's letter. He had left some men at the camp to watch for Draven and to send word into town when they arrived. Drustin knew that Draven would know where to find him. They used an old ruin that was thought to be elven construction for their hideaway and rest point when traveling the area.

After three rounds of beers, mostly drank by his men, the Drustin excused himself for the night. His men guffawed at him and went to finishing their ales before seeking their beds upstairs. Vivian watched from the corner of her eye as he went to Corbit and inquired about fresh sheets then gave her a slight nod. Vivian finished her rounds as he headed up to his room. The bodyguard standing near the stairs followed him a split second afterwards to not only collect payment but act as a bouncer to curtail any trouble. The hour was late and most of the travelers had retired to beds or caravans they were traveling in. As she took the last beer mugs to the back of the bar she took off her apron and put in her cubby hole. Corbit was drying out a mug as she came up to him "Denar is up there with money and Ilta says it is a go. A stack of sheets are in the linen closet with the protection in the pillow case."

Vivian nodded her thanks. "I will be safe and as long as Denar is there I am not going to worry. I will see you later boss." Not wanting to keep the merc waiting she took the stack of sheets set out for her and climbed up the stairs. She went down one of the hallways until she found Denar standing outside the man's door. He nodded to her with a serious look on his face but Vivian had always liked him. "He paid his money and I will be right outside the door my dear girl. Any trouble and I will be there." Denar said eye flicking to the door as she prepared to knock on it. She nodded her thanks and waited for the door to open.

Drustin answered the door in nothing but a towel around his waist with water dripping from his hair and body. "Come on in, I just finished up my bath." He stepped side to let her enter and nodded at Denar. As the door closed Denar stepped across the hall and took his place as guard. Vivian set the sheets down on the bureau of the small room and removed the lamb skin condom from its place. The merc leader dried his hair and threw towel on the rim of the tub.

Vivian walked towards him swinging her hips causing his arousal to become very evident. She brushed her lips against his licking them while whispering. "So where shall we start?"

A few hours later Denar heard the door latch open and he stepped away from the door as Vivian came out. Hair tangled, flush faced and that rumpled look indicated that man had gotten what she offered. She closed the door behind her as he asked. "Are you all right? Any trouble I need to know about?"

Vivian shook her head noticing how sore her thighs and breasts were as she walked. "Everything went just as it should. Thanks for standing guard Denar, I think I am going to go home and sleep."

Denar handed her a pouch that had her cut in it. "Corbit already got his portion. I will walk you home. It is late and you do not need to going out into the town alone." Vivian smiled gratefully as he led her downstairs and out the tavern door. Other than some the bar maids cleaning up and Corbit shutting the lamps off the tavern room was empty. Vivian waved a good night to Corbit on the way out. She bid Denar goodnight when she reached her little house. Laying the money pouch under the sink Vivian pumped some water into a bucket and washed her body down. She scrubbed at herself to get the cheap whore feeling off of her. "This is for Kora, this is for Kora. This will get us safely to Tevinter." Vivian repeated silently rinsing away the soapy suds.

It had obviously been a while for the man as he was rough and quick the first round. But she had delivered him a night of satisfaction that left him passed out cold. At first he refused to use the male protection but when she told him it was not only policy and that was non-negotiable he consented. She would be damned if she was going to catch a disease or get pregnant with some stranger's child. After her bath was done, she dumped the water, changed into night clothes and fell into bed exhausted.

When Vivian returned the next day Corbit told her that the merc once again requested her services for the next two nights. "He left quite a hefty deposit too." Vivian went behind the bar and went slack jawed when she saw the pouch near the till. It was large, fat and looked very heavy. Corbit eyed her with a wide grin asking. "Not to be snooping but what did you do to him last night?"

To his amusement Vivian blushed a little replying. "Nothing more than what a woman with tricks usually does. Looks like I have acquired enough to get Janna and me to Antiva." Vivian sighed to herself in relief thinking. "Two more nights, I can do this two more nights and then we will be ready to leave."


	3. The Exiled Chapter 3: Discovered

**Chapter 3: Discovered**

When Drustin woke on the third morning to the lingering scent of Alana on his pillow he smiled. He had used her thoroughly since it was the final night to indulge himself with her. The amount of coin he paid out would be considered more than an outrageous sum. But the money that would be coming from his half brother was well worth Alana's nightly fee. Such a shame that the enticing creature with all the skills of well trained courtesan was a wanted apostate. He would have loved taking her away from here and with him. Not for love of course but for the female company she would provide nightly. "Sex slave, yes that she would a very good one at that." He thought a little on the remorseful side. Perhaps until she was taken to the tower he could come to an arrangement with Draven before she had sword shoved into her gut. Still smiling he rose and dressed quickly. Draven arrived at the camp last night as his courier had brought him the message directly to the inn. When he walked into camp, he saw Draven no longer in Templar armor but an ordinary leather Cuirass. "Draven my brother good to see you!" Drustin called out clasping Draven's arm then pulling the man forward into quick hug. Draven returned the hug with full force and grinning. "And you as well brother. Maker's ass you and the Wolves are a sight for sore eyes."

Drustin laughed leading him towards the camp fire where the morning meal was being prepared. Draven recognized several other Wolves that had been with the merc group when he had joined up as a young boy. He gave those he knew quick arm clasp and embrace before sitting down with his brother and entourage of Templars. Draven made quick introductions then got right to the point. "So what information do you have for me?"

Drustin handed Draven a bowl of morning stew, some bread and a chunk of cheese. "Well other than she is exquisite in the bed, I think we found your mage. Her hair is not blonde, goes by the name Alana, not Vivian. She has a daughter around age of thirteen looks to be in her upper twentieswith her. Apparently they came from Lothering to escape the Blight but again a story that can be fabricated. I have doubts the young girl is her daughter, the mage cannot be more than thirty years old . But then again looks can be deceiving. She has taken no husband or man and I have located the house where she lives in town. But overall she seems to fit the profile."

Draven chewed thoughtfully trying to figure out his next step. "I need to see what she looks like. My gut is telling me this is who I am looking for. I will go into town with you and dressed in merc leathers. No one will know me for a Templar. I will be able to tell you if it is her without a doubt. If she is not at the tavern maybe she will be out in the street."

Drustin nodded. "Actually we will be going into town this afternoon for supplies and then a drink at the tavern. If we are lucky she should be working tonight. If not then we will find a way to snatch her and the girl up without causing a scene."

Draven grinned. "By the time we have them, that apostate bitch won't know what hit her."

Denar stood at his usual spot by the stairs that evening. The merc had returned with some of his company in tow. However the new man with the group had his senses on alert. He was dressed like a merc but something about him did not fit. The more Denar studied the more he looked familiar. They had asked after Alana but went about drinking when Corbit said she was not working tonight. Denar searched his memory trying to place where he had seen the newcomer. As he did his mind flashed back to Ostagar and then it hit him. The man had been in charge of the Templars and the mages. He remembered seeing him talking with Loghain and Cailan where the mages were to be placed. Loghain had called him Knight-Lieutenant when he was being addressed. So why was a high ranking Templar dressed like a merc and here? Did this have something to do with Alana? Was she hiding something? His instincts told him something was not right, not right at all.

Denar began to feel uneasy wondering if they had more on their minds than just a night between the sheets with her. The more he thought on this the more he did not like it. At the first opportunity, he slipped out of the tavern and made his way to Alana's house. The town activity was winding down as the late hour approached. Not many people were on the street only those night owls who were making their way to the tavern or elsewhere. He left through the kitchen door of the tavern and took a back alley to where Alana lived. If she and Janna were in some sort of trouble he did not want to be seen heading towards her house. He knocked on the door and called out "Alana? It is Denar. Are you home?" Inside Vivian was testing Kora on her control of both the fire and ice spells she had been learning. Kora was doing an excellent job of control and Vivian felt it was time to move her onto more defensive spells. A knock at the door startled them both and flames leapt up the chimney. The knock came again and Vivian heard Denar's voice calling out once more. She quickly waived the flames in the open fireplace under control before opening the door. Vivian motioned him inside smiling at him. "This is a pleasant unexpected visit. What brings you here?"

She led Denar in offering him a seat but he declined. "I can't stay long but you should know that the merc leader and a friend were asking after you tonight. No doubt you know what they intended but the new man is someone I recognized. It could be something, it could be nothing but the man is a Templar, a Knight-Lieutenant at that. I remember him from Ostagar he was in charge of the mages. He is dressed in a merc outfit which is odd and when they asked for you it made me uneasy." Denar watched as Vivian turned pale, fear and panic showing in her eyes. He looked to Kora whose face had the same expression. Perplexed Denar asked. "What is going on? Are they after you for something?"

Vivian was at a loss for words of where to begin. She would not tell him anything about their real lives. The less he knew the safer he would be and the farther away they could get from here. In a shaking voice she said. "You are certain he is Templar? How long has he been at the tavern?"

Denar was utterly perplexed. "A few hours now. Why? What is going on and what are you not telling me?"

Vivian shook her head as she turned to Kora saying "Go get the packs and make sure we have everything in them including the map. We are leaving tonight." Kora rushed into the small bedroom and Denar heard the sounds of furniture being pushed around. "I am sorry Denar I will not tell you. For your own safety and the town's but we have to leave tonight. Please don't ask any more questions just trust me."

Denar shook his head. "Leave? What tonight on the road by yourselves? Why not wait until daylight and I will accompany you out of town. I don't understand this Alana." By this time he noticed Vivian was trying to keep her panic under control as her tone turned desperate and was near tears. "Denar please trust me!"

He could feel terror radiating off of her and he pulled her into his arms. "Okay, okay. I am sorry; I won't ask any more questions. But if you have to leave tonight at least let me see you get out of town."

Vivian held on to him forcing herself to calm down and think clearly. Maker's ass and all that is holy he had found them. If he was with the merc she had slept with they had to have been tracked somehow. With the mercs camped on the western outskirts of town she needed to plan their route. They could cut across the north fields which take them a good distance away from the camp. They could move in safety along the tree line and catch the main road further down that led towards the Imperial Highway. With the money she could buy horses if the opportunity presented itself. Horses would get them away faster and afford them time to stop and plan their route.

As her plans came into focus Vivian began to calm down and released herself from Denar's grasp. Kora had returned by this time with both packs, mage staffs, a sword and shield as well as a bow and quiver full of arrows. Vivian went over to the closet and pulled out the second hand armor she had bought the day before. While she and Kora put it on she asked. "Can you settle things with the landlady for me? Make excuses or whatever that we wanted to get an early start to Highever to catch a ship." Denar nodded watching as she got herself outfitted then helped Kora with her armor. Whatever was going on it was best not to delay her or attempt to ask more questions. When they were ready they slipped through the back alleys out of town and towards the main road. Reaching the northern farm fields belonging to Farmer Cuthbert Vivian stopped. She turned to Denar. "Thank you for all you have done for us and for me. If only things had been different for us…"

He took her hands in his caressing them. This would be the last time he would see her. Regret and sorrow filled him so he gave her the one last thing he could offer. He seized her face kissing her on the lips. Vivian was taken completely by surprise but returned her own. She could feel her body wanting to melt onto his but Kora was standing right there and the urge to run was becoming overpowering. Denar released her lips then hugged her tightly. "Send me a letter when you can letting me know you are safe wherever you end up."

Vivian squeezed back then let him go. "I will though it may be months or longer but I promise I will send you one to you." Denar hugged Kora then stroked Vivian's cheek. Tugging at her hand Kora said. "Come on we need to go." Reluctantly she gave Denar one last smile then hurried off across the fields. Denar wanted to stay but he had to get back to the tavern. He watched as the night swallowed their bodies, praying they made it safely to wherever they were going.

It took Vivian and Kora well into late morning before they reached a farmstead that turned out to be a dairy farm. To their relief they found that the farm had several horses and prayed that they would be able to spare two of them. Vivian put on her most charming manner and explained that they were in need of horses to get to the coast. The farmer was reluctant to sell as all his horses were used for herding and rather valuable animals. But when Vivian offered three times the price of what the farmer paid for them he gladly handed them over two of them complete with bridle, saddle and pack bags.

The farmer's wife, however, was in utter disbelief to see that the two young women intended to ride alone north towards the coast. She protested and fussed over them like a mother hen until Vivian showed her that they had weapons and reassured the kind woman that they knew how to use them. Seeing that she could not dissuade the girls from leaving; however she loaded their bags up with dried goods and fruit preserves from the larder. Vivian paid the woman several sovereigns regardless of the fact she refused it the first time around. A few miles away, the girls stopped and pulled out the map. They unrolled the sheep skin parchment between them and studied. Vivian pointed towards the Waking Sea saying. "Our best bet is to follow the coast towards Jader. To the west we are blocked by the mountains behind Orzammar. We will have more access to towns along the coast than if we go through Gherlin's Pass." Kora nodded running her finger over the Imperial Highway that connected to the Pass and west towards Orlais. "The highway takes us too close to the Circle Tower. Last thing we need is more Templars on our backs."

Kora squinted looking more closely at the map. "Part of the mountains around Orzammar would impede us too. We would be easy pickings for pursuers. How long do you think it will take us to get to Jader?" Vivian bit her lip calculating in her head. "Perhaps a little over a week or so if we keep the pace at a canter for a few hours each day. We could change out horses when these become tired. Sangria's Port is the next town I think we will hit. Several more are dotted along the way but our best bet it so move as quickly as possible during the day." Rolling the map she handed it to Kora who put into her saddle bag. Kora looked at the long road in front of them. Trepidation and fear filled her as the reality of them forever leaving Ferelden sank in. "Aunt Vivi, will we ever return here?" she asked patting her horse's neck. Vivian looked around at the contrasts of greens, browns and white rocks that made up the outer reaches. She would miss Ferelden sorely, the only home they had known. "I do not know my girl. Perhaps someday when those who hunt us are long dead and we are but a memory. But there is always hope we will return in the future."


	4. The Exiled Chapter 4: A Saving Grace

**Chapter 4: A Saving Grace **

"Gone? What do you mean they are gone?"

Draven's loud demanding voice boomed in the camp early the next morning. The merc who had been snooping about the town last night located the house where Vivian and Kora had been staying. But when he arrived it was dark and very quiet. He had managed to pick the lock and get inside. A thorough inspection of the house showed that no one was there. The merc flinched at the Templar's tone and cowered a bit stammering. "It was empty when I got there. I picked the lock to get inside and looked around. Most everything they had was still there except for their clothing and bedding. The closets were bare and the beds stripped down. I have heard around town that the girls are making their way to Antiva to live with family."

Draven paced back and forth by the fire fuming in frustration and anger. Did they know he was here? Did they suspect something? Why else would they leave in the night? He had been careful, all his men had been careful not to rouse any suspicions about themselves. Andraste's holy ass cheeks why was she always one step ahead of him? How was she always one step ahead of him? Draven turned on the merc asking. "Have you heard anything else I should know about?"

The merc shook his head now clearly terrified of the Templar. Draven let out a growl of anger and punched the merc in the face. By this time Drustin had been roused by the commotion and came out of his tent just in time to see Draven hitting the merc. Belting his pants he came over standing in front of Draven. "Back off the man brother, what has happened?"

Draven clenched and unclenched his fists wishing he could just pummel the man who now holding a bloody nose. In tight voice he told Drustin about the apostates leaving in the night. "The house is empty and folks say they are headed towards Antiva. That means they could have headed off in any direction! Highever, Amaranthine, even Denerim! Why when I am always so close do I get thwarted?"

Draven's voice was rising again and Drustin knew his brother would soon be on the warpath with everyone. Drustin gripped Draven's arms in a tight hold. "Calm yourself brother. Have you forgotten that most of my men are expert trackers? If these apostates are headed to Antiva my guess is they are going to head to the nearest port. Denerim is too far as is Amaranthine. The most likely places will be Highever or Jader. I will send a few men out to start tracking now. They cannot be more than a few hours ahead of us. We found them once for you, we will find them again. Don't forget we have use of the carrier hawks to communicate between scouts."

Draven's body relaxed a little as Drustin's words reassured him. The apostates would not be far ahead and with half a night's sleep lost they would be slower in pace and exhausted by midday. Draven pulled out of Drustin's grasp nodding calmly "You are right brother they would not be too far ahead of us. This time though we go in teams one with each hawk. I want myself, two Templars and three of your men to head towards Highever. My remaining Templars and three of yours will go towards Jader."

Drustin nodded in agreement "Very well, we will pack up and leave now. The Wolves are headed north to the smaller coastal cities anyway. Word is that the area around Vigil's Keep and Pilgrim's Path are crawling with darkspawn stragglers. It is best that the Wolves stay on this side of the Bannorn."

By mid-morning the bulk of the mercs were heading north towards the West Hills. The rest had been split into two teams of seven manned on horses. They talked to anyone and everyone they met giving the descriptions of the girls. It wasn't until dusk when they came across a farmstead and once more inquired about Vivian and Kora. The old farmer nearly fainted when he found out he had abetted two wanted apostates. "Aye they was here late this morning. The oldest lady paid quite handsomely for my best mounts in the stable. The elder one is on a roan and the younger one is riding a black bay. The youngling had blond hair and blue eyes, the older one had red brown hair and green eyes. They had on armor and weapons and weird looking sticks. Figured they were walking sticks so I did not think anything about it. They didn't say where they were going but rode north. Most likely they are heading towards the coast of the Waking Sea."

The Templar in command nodded his thanks then said to one of the mercs. "We need to send a message to the Lieutenant and Drustin. Write this down: "Apostates located and are about a day ahead of us. They look to be headed towards the Waking Sea. Heading north in pursuit along the Traders Road to intercept." The Templar finished his dictation as the merc quickly scribbled the note on vellum. When the ink was dry he rolled the scroll and tied it to the leg of the hawk. Released from its harness, the hawk's great wings flapped in the air and spiraled out of sight over the trees. However the message was not received by Drustin until almost four days letter due to a rainstorm that barreled through the Bannorn. When they did receive the message Draven's group was already on the other side of the West Hills heading towards Highever. They immediately turned around and began a hard ride to Traders Road.

As the sun began to set over the horizon Alistair pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. The land here along the coast was craggy with areas of rock jutting up from the soil. Not exactly the best area to be traveling in at night especially in unfamiliar territory. Searching the rocky outcrops he located a sheltered little hollow well off the road. It was set into the side of a large hill with large pines growing on top that made a good wind block. Going into the hollow he found it unoccupied and rather roomy enough to hold several people. He went back for his horse and tied the mare up to a tree in the hollow. Satisfied she would not go anywhere he put his pack and weapons down in then went to the nearest line of trees to gather firewood. In the distance he heard the sound of rapidly approaching hooves, several sets of hooves in fact. Unsure what to make of it but not wanting to find out if he would be a target of thieves he stepped into the shadows.

In the last vestiges of twilight he two figures running at full speed towards him and the rocky outcroppings the spattered the area. Alistair was surprised to see as they grew closer it was actually two females. The older adult woman looked to be close to his age and the younger girl just barely out of childhood. But they were not the source of the pounding sound of hooves. As we watched the two females streak by and run into the rocks, several men on horseback came barreling off the main road. Alistair slipped back further into the shadows as they dismounted and orders were being shouted. As it was now dark Alistair watched as torches were lit and caught a glimpse of the men. Three of the men were Templars and the others looked to mercenaries. Why are Templars and mercenaries working together?

He melted off into the shadows away from the men and towards the area where the females had run into. He could just faintly make out their harsh breathing and heard the young girl's voice say. "Vivi they won't stop! Why don't they just leave us alone? Please don't let them take us to the circle! They will kill you and make me tranquil!"

In a hoarse and out-of-breath voice the other female said. "They won't hurt you or take you. I will fry every one of them that get near us. No Templar will ever touch you again! We can run faster if we don't have the packs, so let's put them behind these rocks. The horses should be safe where we left them tied up. The rocks are too dangerous to be dodging those men on horseback." As soon as Alistair heard their words he understood what was happening. He watched as the two stashed their pack in nook at the base of a rock and took off at a run again.

The two girls they were chasing must be apostate mages. Part of him felt pity for the girls and felt the need to help them. The Templar part of him however knew that this was necessary. But what tugged at his conscience was when the older one had said "no Templar would touch her again." Templar abuses against mages were not uncommon. Rapes, extortion, physical and mental abuse did happen on occasion. Alistair replayed the conversation he just overheard. The fear in the child's voice made him remember Connor's unnecessary death and it made his anger flare to life. He believed that mages belonged in the circle but if these Templars hurt the little girl then it was only justified that the woman would want to kill them if they could not get away. He picked up his sword and shield turning to followed them men whose torches were conveniently lighting the way. "Damnation, here we go." He muttered as he took off towards the sound of battle.

Vivian knew they could not run any longer, Kora could not keep up and kept falling. Frustration and anger arose inside her causing her eyes to shed tears. That just made her all the more angrier as she wiped them away not having time to for crying. That could come later. For now her only focus was making sure Kora was not in the clutches of the cursed Templars. It was time to stop running and time to start fighting as she had a lot of spells under her belt. She had learned fast growing up and it was time to let the Templars and foolish mercenaries have it. "Here baby, get behind the rocks and shield yourself like I taught you. This ends now!" Vivian said half carrying the exhausted child to the rocks. Kora sniffled as little tears streaked down her face. Vivian hugged her close saying. "It will be all right, don't cry baby. You know Vivi won't let them take you. Now quickly get down and don't move." Vivian stood and after making sure Kora was safe she waited for the men.

The sound of metal armor clanking grew louder and the moment they came into view she blasted forth a tempest of lighting using the full force of her rage as fuel. The spell struck the men hard paralyzing them as their bodies were jolted in place. To gain an edge she summoned a firestorm that swirled around them. The Templars were able to dispel the fiery cloud away from them. But the mercs were not so lucky and it sizzled two of them in their armor. Their screams of pain as their skin sizzled filled the air. Burning hair and flesh permeated everywhere creating a sickening stench. Large spells consumed mana quickly but she was well supplied with lyrium potions and flung out spell after spell that all but paralyzed the Templars. Long enough for her to restore herself and began to fling bolts of lightning at individual targets. With two of the mercs gone and one Templar down Vivian focused on those who were left.

Two Templars and one merc were left but they were still a threat to her. She was still in danger with the abilities of Templars to drain mana and dispel magical effects. This is exactly what was starting to happen as the Templars advance swords in hands ready to cut her down. The force of one smite forced her backwards nearly causing her to topple over a downed tree. Vivian quickly regained ground and immobilized the Templar working the smite. Once she had him contained in a crushing prison she let loose another tempest spell that engulfed the other Templar and merc. Over and over she waged this battle against them magic versus smite despite the exhaustion taking over her. One of the Templars went down with an ice spell that froze him solid. Working on the last one she foolishly did not pay attention to the merc nocking an arrow into his bow and taking aim straight at her.

The impact of the arrow piercing her shoulder through the leather armor made her stagger back. She landed her hard on her knees, staff dropping to the ground. A fierce burning began to lick down her arm as she broke the shaft off and attempted to pull it out. This, of course, did not work as not only did the extreme pain stop her but the armor she was wearing was blocking any chance of it coming out. The last Templar now seeing his quarry down advanced. Vivian gathered what will power she could to slow him down. That became unnecessary as someone came out of the shadows and quickly dispatched the merc. She could see by the flames that still burned the trees trunks a man who was obviously a battle veteran step between her and the Templar. The only help she could offer the stranger was freezing the Templar to slow his movements. It was the only spell that she could muster but it gave him the upper hand he needed to finish the mage hunter off.

With the Templar engaged in battle Vivian crawled over to Kora. The child was pressed up against the rocks with a light blue glow around her. Vivian reached out and pulled the child out with her good arm saying. "Quickly let us go now." Kora not needing to be told twice came out from behind the rocks. Kora's eyes went wide with alarm when she the arrow sticking out of Vivi's shoulder. Kora stopped her as she turned to walk away. "Wait Vivi, that man is helping us. You are hurt, he could…"

Vivian shook her head vehemently rasping. "No I am fine. They will send more Templars after us we must go get our packs, find the horses and get to Jader." Footsteps behind her made her freeze and on instinct she put Kora behind her and pointed out her staff at him in a warning gesture. "My thanks in killing that man but if you have other intentions I will fry you on the spot."

The man who came into view was travel worn but with a very rugged handsomeness about him. Alistair had seen most of the battle and was astonished at the amount of power she was using. He had also seen her get wounded and go down. If he had stepped in sooner he could have perhaps prevented that. But then again she may have interpreted him for another enemy and he would be joining the pile of dead bodies. Alistair for the time being, preferred to stay alive. He sheathed his sword and held his hands up. "Oh, so is that how you thank a man who risks his life to rescue two travelers in distress? I was getting ready to make camp when I saw you being pursued. I have no ill intentions towards you but you are injured and that arrow needs to come out. Surely you don't think you are going to make it to Jader in your present state do you?"

He spoke in a rather pleasing male voice that had nothing but concern in it. Frowning Vivian shook her head at him in distrust and snorted. "I am tough and I can handle a minor wound. I have a child to protect and can't afford to trust anyone regardless of what they did."

Alistair barked out cynical laughter. "A minor wound? You have an arrow sticking out of your shoulder and you're bleeding everywhere. I would hardly call that a minor wound."

His laughter died to a chuckle that abruptly stopped as her face grew determined and defiant. He instantly became apologetic as wounded or not she still had magic that could probably pack a wallop. Vivian was tired, in great pain, exhausted and had not patience for anyone right now. In a very snappish and irritated tone she said. "Look I don't want you to be involved in our troubles. It is a messy enough situation as it is without you getting tangled up in it. We mages seem only to complicate other peoples' lives in addition to our own. Forgive me for not being civil or seeming ungrateful but it has been a very long week. Thank you again for your help."

Vivian turned to go but turned back around as he spoke. "So you are just going to leave just like that? Not even bothering to check if I am injured or offer a reward of some type for coming in the nick of time and rescuing you?." He said with a quirky smile and a voice that dripped cynicism. Vivian glared daggers at him and before she could snap back at him he spoke quickly. "I know you have no reason at all to trust me. But if I had not come along those Templars would have killed you and the girl if they did not take her away first. As for getting into messy situations well that seems to be the story of my life. Killing Templars, aiding what are obviously apostate mages on the run, treating a wounded woman who has more stubbornness that a mule is nothing compared to other things I have dealt with." Yes stubborn as a damn mule she was but her instinct to protect was overriding her common sense and the obvious fact she was starting to sway from her injury.

Alistair watched as the young girl peeked out at him saying in a tentative voice. "Aunt Vivi please let him help. You are hurt and need healing. You know we can't travel with you in this condition.

Alistair smiled at the younger girl's words. "She is right you know. Come you are acting foolish let me just..." he took a step forward and the suddenly stopped as her hand began to glow. But the continued pleading from the young girl made Vivian put her hand down reluctantly. The woman was staring hard at him distrust and suspicion still showing in her features. It was a strong, proud face that was not overly beautiful but rather had an enduring prettiness. Much prettier than a lot of what he had seen on the road so far in his travels. Her long dark red hair had partially come out of her braid during the fight and looked tangled and windblown. She was about a head shorter than him with a very alluring full sized figure and was rather busty from what he could tell through her armor. It was not something he normally paid attention to in strangers even in the opposite sex. But for some reason this woman just seem be catching his eye in all ways.

Alistair watched as common sense won out her other instincts causing her face to soften along the edges. The woman ducked her in head in agreement with him. "Very well. It's true enough that I can hardly protect her if I don't have use of both arms and senses. I am Vivian as I am sure you now know and this is my niece Kora."

Alistair took a tentative step forward testing the waters. When she did nothing but lean on her staff as evidence of her standing down, he came forward and shouldered her good side against him. Her muscles were shaking from the effort of battle and she could hardly keep her footing. To steady her Alistair wrapped his arm around her waist saying. "Easy now. Lean in so I can support you. That is not to painful is it?" When Vivian shook her head he continued. "Good. Well now my evening is complete. I have killed some evil men and rescued two damsels in distress. I am Alistair."


	5. The Exiled Chapter 5: Doctor Alistair

**Chapter 5- Paging Doctor Alistair**:

An hour later next to a warm comforting fire, Vivian placed a very strong stick her in her mouth. Rather than taking her armor off and risk further permanent muscle injury Alistair had cut the leather from the shoulder down past the wound. As he gently touched the area, Vivian bit down on the stick hissing in pain. Alistair's face was intent and concentrated as he probed the wound area and a small frown creased on his forehead. Through the stick her mouth she said. "What's wrong? I don't like that look." He bit his lip and sighed, removing the stick from her mouth. "The arrow is not too deep as the leather slowed it down somewhat. However the tip and edges are barbed which means it is going to hurt like hell coming out. I can feel part of the tips around entry point. It may also very well tear muscle out which is going to cause permanent damage if we don't get you to an actual healer."

Vivian groaned rubbing her good hand through her tangled hair. "Just lovely, why don't we just throw another round of bad luck logs onto the fire!" she scowled out irritably.

Alistair hid a grin as he ducked his head down grabbing a cloth and handing it to Kora asking. "Are you squeamish at all? It won't be messy but this will be extremely painful for your aunt and once that arrow comes out the blood will need to be staunched." Kora paled and went wide eyed but tightened her jaw firmly. "I will be okay, I can handle it."

Alistair nodded approvingly at the child's bravery. "All right then. Vivian put your back to the rock so you are braced because I will be pushing against you." Vivian leaned back stick in hand ready to put in her mouth. "Now take your good arm and brace it on against my shoulder. I am going to do this fast and hard. Now look at me and focus on my eyes, do not look away." Sweat beaded on Vivian's brow as her stomach rolled violently with nausea. Breathing hard she nodded and put the stick into her mouth. Not a lot of things scared her but this was ranking close to the top of the list. She felt a reassuring squeeze from Kora on her leg as her eyes locked on Alistair's. She saw strength and courage flash across his face as he counted. Pain tore at her shoulder as she bit down on the stick, nearly breaking it in half as the arrow was ripped out. She let out a muffled scream of agony as the barbs pulled on muscle then flesh. Pain blurred her vision as whole right side of her body went into shock. Through the haze she saw Alistair put the arrow down and heard him say her name before she blacked out.

Within seconds of removing the arrow Vivian slumped down as she passed out from the pain. Alistair managed to catch her as she nearly toppled over to the side. Kora gave out a cry of panic but still managed to keep the cloth on the wound. Reassuringly he said. "Don't panic, she is just unconscious. Right now this is the best thing for her as we work on this wound. Now keep cloth there underneath the opening to catch the bloody water." He took his water skin and slowly trickled water over the wound to clean it out. As bloody water soaked up into the cloth he began to notice another smell to it that was acrid and acidic. He picked up the arrow tip and smelled the cursed out loud.

Kora looked at him asking in a worried voice. "What is wrong?"

Alistair glanced at her briefly then back to his ministrations figuring he may as well be up front with her. She had been through a lot with her aunt so facing reality was something she was probably not going to shy away from. "The arrow has poison on it but I don't know what kind exactly. She will be okay for now but we are going to have to get to Jader within the next couple of days. They have a smaller circle than the one on Lake Calenhad that will have healers we can use." At the mention of a circle which Kora froze and Alistair immediately picked up on it. "I am not going to turn either of you in or have you near them. We have at a least a day yet before we need to move so I will work on a plan." He had finished wrapping her shoulder and was now setting it in a temporary sling. Alistair propped Vivian up against the stone with a blanket between her and the rocks for protection. With Vivian secure he looked at Kora asking. "How much magic do you know?"

Kora looked up from fiddling the blanket that she was covering her aunt with. "Some spells I guess. Vivi is teaching me how to control what I can summon. I can do fire and ice spells to a point. Why?"

He smiled slyly. "How about we get rid of Templar bodies and you get some practice?" It took no more persuasion than that. After looting the bodies for anything valuable to sell Alistair dragged them into a nearby crevice. Funny how a little over a year ago he would have been horrified by these actions. Now being an ex-Templar and grey warden he really did not care anymore. He just watched as the young girl summoned up a fire spell that almost raged out of control till she got a handle on it. However it did the job as the remaining bodies that were burnt were now cinders. In fact she had made the flames so intensely hot that Alistair had to step back. "Well done. Other than armor, there is almost nothing left. Are you hungry? I am starving. How about some food?"

Kora nodded still staring at the burned out Templars. Her young face took on a strained and tired look as she said. "I sometimes wish we have didn't have magical abilities. I think sometimes things would be better if we were normal. It seems to be more of a curse than a blessing. Is it that way when you are a Grey Warden?"

Alistair looked at her in surprise. "So you know who I am?"

Kora looked at him knowingly. "Aunt Vivi would tell me all the tales she heard of the Grey Wardens. Working in a tavern she heard a lot of tales from travelers. So much so that sometimes it was hard to tell what real and what was blown out of proportion. All your names are well known to many people. Will you tell me some tales of the Wardens? I mean some that have not been exaggerated?"

Alistair winced a little at this request as technically he was a Grey Warden yet he was not. The reminder of it caused a painful twinge of his heart and gut and he did not really want to be reminded. Even though he was constantly reminded all the time, he just chose to deliberately forget about it sometimes. He turned and walked towards camp answering her question. "Let's strike a deal shall we? I tell you some tales about the Wardens and you tell me where you came from and where you are going." There a hesitant pause from Kora before she nodded her agreement. "Good, now the first question I have is has your aunt always been that stubborn?"

The young girl cracked a genuine smile at him and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Always, but I think she is getting worse as she gets old. She gets so intent that she can do everything for us by herself that she refuses to allow anyone to help. My grandpa said that is a family trait because he was the same way. So if she gets too snippy just bear with her till she gets over it. I think it's an old age thing. She tends to get really cranky and curses a lot if things don't go her way."

Alistair chuckled and replied. "I will keep that in mind and just how old is your aunt? She can't be more than thirty if that."

Kora shook her head. "She is thirty three and okay maybe not old, just getting older." She said putting emphasis on the last word. "Ah I see well I am twenty seven and not so far behind her. So in addition to being older and stubborn and is an obvious control freak, she also has trust issues?"

Kora clucked her tongue. "Uh huh, nailed it on the head you did. Unless it was family or someone close to Vivi she would figure it out herself. Or at least that is what grandpa used to moan, gripe and get frustrated about when it came to her and my mother."

By this time they had reached their small, but protected camp. Vivian was still unconscious but breathing against the blanketed rocks. Alistair and Kora began to pull out dried foodstuffs to make some soup in their large tin cups. Kora pulled out some small hard cheese wedges and bread to share. As they set their cups on the fire Alistair continued their conversation. "So if I may ask what happened to your mother?"

Kora stirred her soup with a spoon as it began to boil. "She died when I was five from a fever, but she really was not much of a mother. She was just there and it was mostly Aunt Vivi and my grandparents raising me. So really Vivi is more my mom than anyone. The four of us were really all we had in Ferelden. My grandparents came here from Asariel in Tevinter years and years ago before any of us were born. That is where we are headed to Tevinter and back to family."

Alistair glanced over at Vivian thoughtfully. "So why are you running? Where are your grandparents?" he asked taking his now hot soup off the fire blowing on it to cool it down.

Kora did not look at him and said flatly. "My grandparents are dead and I don't really want to talk about it just now." Stirring her soup she looked at him and asked "Why are you exiled and where are you running to?"

Alistair took a hunk of cheese and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Same as you, out of Ferelden and the why, well I don't really want to talk about that either right now. So we all three have something in common, we are exiles and on the run. But enough of our troubles, I promised you some stories." He told her some tales from his days before the Blight about living with the Wardens. He stopped when her eyes began to droop and sent her off to bed. He however stayed awake and on guard for as long as he could until a light doze overtook him.

He woke near dawn when the sound of a body shifting and a whimper jolted him from sleep. Vivian was coming around trying to move her body. He got up and quickly over to her saying. "Easy does it. Here hold on to me."

Alistair helped her up from the slumped down position her body had taken over the night. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly and trying to focus. It took a bit but eventually the glow from the fire chased the shadows out of her surroundings. "Alistair? Where's Kora?" she mumbled as reached out with her good arm to pat the ground beside her.

"To the left of you, keep putting your arm out." he said. Vivian leaned over and felt a warm body deep in sleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to him. "My eyes are having a hard time focusing. What time is it?" she asked looking up at the sky. All was dark. "Close to dawn, you have been out all night after I pulled the arrow out. How does the wound feel?" he inquired untying the sling her arm was in.

She hissed as he brought her arm down the muscles contracted and bunched painfully. Gritting her teeth she said "It hurts badly enough but I think a bit better than last night. My right side feels slightly numb and I feel funny like in a fog."

Alistair talked while he removed the bandages to look at the wound. "The arrow has some type of poison on it I think. I don't know what, as that is not my area of expertise but I have been around it enough to know what it smells like. The good news is your wound is not so bad looking as I thought it would be. But we need to get you to Jader, today if possible because you need to have a healer. There is a magi circle there that will have them. Do you think you can travel?"

Vivian snorted her face echoing a determined look "Even if I have to drag myself there with bare hands we will get there. But do not take us directly to the circle; the healer must come to us. I don't want to be anywhere near Templars nor have Kora near them for that matter."

Alistair pressed the salve against the wound and began wrapping it up. Vivian studied him as his long fingers gently pressed the wrapping down. She cocked her head and remarked. "Now I know why your name is so familiar. You are the one the new king exiled, the other Warden who battled the Blight." Alistair face hardened with bitterness but he said nothing. Vivian continued. "Loghain got what he deserved for abandoning Cailan, death. But the manner of his death and the celebration of it was not what he deserved. He should have had a traitor's death not a heroic one and left to rot on the field."

Alistair nodding agreeing in a hard voice "Yes he did but you can't change the past. I may be exiled from Ferelden even though I left voluntarily before the final battle. But at least I am still a Warden. He has no control over that part of my life."

Vivian did not say anything more as he finished his ministrations and burned the soiled cloths. Gingerly she stretched her muscles out as Alistair brought her something to eat. He held her cup while she attempted to eat some of the leftover soup. It went down tasteless but it was warm and was sustenance. By this time Kora had woken and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her aunt awake. As Kora broke her fast Alistair helped Vivian stand up. She walked slowly taking very small steps till her legs stopped shaking then headed to the woods to take care of bodily needs. When Vivian summoned a flame to see by nothing happened. Again she tried fire but still nothing. So she went through all her spells managing only to summon a wisp of lighting. "Andraste's ass cheeks and everything that is holy! Sodding sons of bitches and Maker damn them all to hell!"

Vivian cursed and spit on the ground. Alistair and Kora just looked at each other not sure if they should move or stay put. Vivian came back into camp still spouting curses. "Magebane! The bastards are using Magebane poison. Look!" Vivian snapped out venomously as she tried calling all the spells she knew. Nothing but an even smaller wisp of lighting darted out from her fingers. "Just another lovely large log to throw onto this disaster of a bonfire." She raved out into the air. When she realized that both Alistair and Kora were looking at her she stopped cursing. Sighing she waived her hand apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. The past few days have been rather bad ones."

Alistair raised an eyebrow in mock sarcasm. "Where did this woman find the energy to be so, so, well cranky and fierce with a wounded shoulder and poison in her?" he thought to himself staring at her in mild surprise and with a lot of amusing thoughts going through his head. "Oh I don't know about that." Alistair said feeling the need to lighten up the air with humorous sarcasm. "You could have fallen down that ravine, lost your pants and ended up half naked at the bottom. With your apparent luck your pants and underclothes would be hanging out of reach in a tree."

Vivian raised an eyebrow at Alistair with the most severe "I am going to kill you" look she could muster as well as a pleasant vision of knocking him upside the head. Kora giggled uncontrollably and Vivian gave her the "you are in so much trouble look" before turning her attention back to Alistair. "I want to start for Jader this morning. We should not linger here anymore is necessary."

Kora stopped laughing and looked at her aunt protesting. "But Vivi, you need to rest more. We should leave tomorrow morning. Don't you think so Alistair?"

Alistair shook his head at her. "In this case it is best we move. Vivian needs to get to a healer and have the poison removed from her system. And I doubt your aunt is going to allow room for you to argue with her. Besides while you both slept last night I managed to find your horses."

Kora sighed and rolled her eyes, a habit Vivian noticed she was starting to do quite frequently. "Fine you won't listen when you have made your mind up anyway. If we are going to go then we should go soon." Kora grumbled out finishing up the last of her breakfast.

Alistair rose saying, "Good as I am going into Jader myself I will be going with you. I have an idea that will give you safe sanctuary for few days while you heal and rest up. There is a Grey Warden compound in Jader. We can take refuge, get you to a healer, get re-supplied and figure out what to do next."

Vivian cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "I thought you quit the Grey Wardens, or at least that is the story that I heard running rampant around the countryside."

Alistair snorted cynically at her. "And it is just that; a rumor. There are many rumors flying around about what happened during the Blight. None of them were there at the Landsmeet, so no one is going to be none the wiser about the truth. So what do you say to a few days sanctuary?"

Vivian looked to Kora; the girl was exhausted as was she. They could not keep us this pace for much longer as their bodies were crying out for descent food, rest and a several nights of worry free sleep. They would be safe in the Warden compound and for the time being untraceable. Vivian sighed walking to her pallet. "Very well sanctuary it is then but let us get moving. We need to reach the city before nightfall if possible."

Bedrolls and packs were quickly packed up and tied to saddles. Getting Vivian on her horse however was much more difficult. To get on required some use of her injured shoulder muscles. Alistair and Kora used their combined strength to push Vivian up into the saddle. The pain from her wound was intensifying causing her nearly topple out of the saddle. Vivian groaned and clenched her teeth as her blurred vision cleared a bit. Alistair put a hand on her thigh to steady her but she waved him away."Thank you but I am fine. Let us go."

He shook his head in exasperation as he muttered under his breath. "How is it that I manage to get stuck with bitchy, crazy or stubborn females?"


	6. The Exiled Chapter 6: Sanctuary

**A/N -**my apologies that this story is taking so long. The rest of the chapters are currently in the works as time allows me to work on them. At times I have to step away and write other quickie stories when I get writers block. Slowly but surely everything is coming together. My thanks to those who have put this and me under favorites :o)

**Chapter 6-Sanctuary**

By the time they reached Jader in the early evening, Vivian was in bad shape. The magebane had not only drained all her mana but was taking away her life as well. "I don't understand Alistair. I have heard of this poison but I thought it drained mana only. It is getting hard to breathe." Vivian said gritting her teeth together in extreme pain.

Alistair moved his horse closer; she was not only pale and sweaty but she seemed to have a hard time keeping her balance. "I don't know but we are approaching Jader. Let me do the talking and not a word, no matter what I say." Alistair instructed as they approached the large gates, falling into line with the constant stream of people moving in and out. Vivian waved her hand indicating she understood.

Kora moved closer to her aunt and gave her some brewed elfroot tea to drink as Alistair rode up to the guard. The soldier nodded at him as he looked down asking, "Can you tell me where the Grey Warden compound is?" He pointed to Vivian and Kora saying. "My wife and I are Grey Wardens from Denerim traveling north. My wife is injured and I need to get her and my stepdaughter to the compound quickly."

The sentry straightened up taller at the mention of them being Grey Wardens. He saluted Alistair with great respect replying, "Go straight in through the gates, take your first right and it is just past the weapon smithy district. You can't miss it as you will see the griffin banners flying." Alistair nodded his thanks and rode back toward the girls.

As he did so Vivian raised an eyebrow despite her current state. "So I am a Grey Warden as well as your wife and with Kora as your stepdaughter? Are you mad? They will know I am not a Grey Warden won't they? What exactly am I supposed to tell them if I get asked questions? What about the fact it is magebane poison I got hit with?" Vivian questioned irritably, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head for the second time that day.

"Look it is the best story I can come up with for now. If something should happen, seeing how you are both apostates, you will be protected as a Grey Warden. Besides, you both are carrying weapons which will further hide your magical abilities." Alistair said falling into the lead as they road under the massive gateway that was flanked by a turret on each side.

Jader was a big city with massive stone walls. The wall wrapped all the way around the city itself ending at the water inlet where the docks were. The wall itself was at least five feet thick and at least fifteen feet in height by Vivian's estimation. Inside the gate was a massive area containing the market filled with shops and vendors from all over Thedas. Vivian however paid little attention as all of hers was focused just staying on the horse. She knew they were going in the right direction when the sound of hammer against anvil filled her ears. The smell of heated metal and coal from the forges filled the air. Swords, daggers, shields and armor of all types stood out on tables in front of the stalls or on display stands. Finely crafted armor from what she could see which made her feel very conspicuous in her own worn out and battered armor.

"Ah here it is," Alistair said stopping in front of the gate. He dismounted and walked up to two men who stood sentry on either side. Saluting them in Grey Warden fashion, one of the men stepped forward and said, "Greetings sir, I am Ronan. What can I do for you?"

Alistair saluted back. "Well met, my wife and I are Grey Wardens from Denerim. My stepdaughter and we are on route north to Weisshaupt. We met with trouble on the road awhile back and my wife was injured by an arrow. It appeared to have some type of poison on it but I can't identify what kind it is." Alistair gestured at Vivian whose horse was being pulled by Kora. "My wife needs a healer and quickly. We are hoping to be able to rest and resupply here for the next few days."

Ronan stepped forward a surprised look on his face. "From Denerim? Then you are one of the Wardens who stopped the Blight? Our senior Warden, Riordan, went to Denerim and died there from what we understand."

At this time Vivian let out a groan of pain and doubled over, holding her midsection. "Yes, yes, you and your family are more than welcome to stay with us while your wife heals. Questions can come later after you have settled. Quickly, get her inside and we will send for a healer from the circle immediately." Ronan quickly guided them inside the courtyard where the sounds of men's voices and clanging swords reached their ears. Vivian barely heard any of that as the last thing she saw was the stony ground coming to meet her.

If Kora had not cried out a warning, Alistair would not have reached Vivian in time. With the help of Ronan he caught her in mid-fall before she hit the ground. The commotion had attracted a few of the other Wardens and Ronan sent out orders for healers to be fetched. He handed the horses' reins to a stable boy and led Alistair, carrying an unconscious Vivian, to the hospital wing. They passed through several corridors, and then entered through a large wooden door. Rows of beds screened off by privacy partitions filled the room. Ronan led Alistair to the nearest one. All three worked quickly to get the armor removed which ended up being cut off with a dagger. Ronan hissed as he looked at the wound, which despite Alistair's administration, was turning vile looking. Ronan went to the cabinet holding all the medicines and pulled out vials of herbal extracts. He mixed several together in a mug then took it over. "Here… sit her up if possible. I need her to drink some of this. It will strengthen her body and blood on the inside." The men held her up as Kora gave her mix. The first swallow made Vivian come around choking as she swallowed.

They continued to administer this draft until two healers showed up. They were ushered out into the hall so the healers could work undisturbed. "Come." Ronan gestured towards the hallway. "Let me show you to where you will be staying. It is not far from here and it is quite comfortable." He led them to the guest quarters across the courtyard from the hospital wing. Their packs were already in the room when Alistair and Kora entered. "Feel free to move about the compound as you wish. The evening meal will be served soon and I will come get you both for it. I need to let the senior commander know you are here Alistair. He will have many questions for you. We will talk more at dinner but for now I imagine you both want to bathe. I will send servants with hot water for baths. I will also send for fresh clothing to be sent to you as well." Ronan smiled at them both and went out the door.

Kora looked around the room surveying it. It was a nice room with three beds, a writing desk, bookcases and a small room off to the side for bathing with a large copper tub. What would happen to her if aunt Vivi died? How would she get to Tevinter by herself? She had no one to turn to and no other family. Two big fat tears rolled down each cheek. She had been holding them back since that morning but now the whole situation overwhelmed her emotionally.

Alistair turned around to finish saying something and when he saw Kora crying he froze. While his experience around women had grown a bit since the Blight, this did not include a crying female. Feeling a bit awkward he walked over and sat next to her patting her back. "Hey now don't cry. Vivian is in good hands and she is much too stubborn and tough to let death take her that easily."

Kora nodded and sniffed loudly asking. "But what if she doesn't make it? What will happen to me?"

It was not something Alistair had thought about till now. She would have to stay with him and he would get Kora safely to her family in Tevinter. But what if her kin in Tevinter did not take her- what then? She was a young apostate, on the run, and if discovered she had magic, would be taken to the nearest circle immediately. He sighed running his hands through his hair being reminded just how harsh reality and life can be. The words were out before he could stop himself. "Well if something does happen to Vivian you will stay with me. We will figure something out together."

Kora looked at him in surprise. "You will help me get to Tevinter?"

Alistair nodded. "Uh huh all the way there. Right now let's just pray your aunt makes it." Alistair was caught off guard when a pair of arms wrapped around his ribs tightly. He chuckled lightly despite the awkwardness he was feeling. He patted her back wondering with both trepidation and amusement just what in the hell he had gotten himself into.

After their bath they were ushered to the dining hall as the healers were still working on Vivian. Neither of them were up for much talking, so as soon as they were done eating they went back to the hospital wing. After a few minutes of waiting outside one of the healers looking exhausted signaled for them to come in. Vivian lay propped up against pillows still pale but not as ghastly sick as she was earlier. Her clothes had been removed and a soft linen cloth had been wrapped several times around her chest. It not only covered her breasts but allowed the healers to get at the wound easier.

"I am sure you are anxious to know her condition. She is stable for now and with three full days of bed rest she should be better. You were lucky you made it when you did. One more day and the poison would have killed her. I am not a poison expert but it seems several substances were mixed together so it is hard to say," the healer explained waving her hands around.

"How long should we wait before traveling? What about her shoulder? She will be able to fight again?" Alistair asked assuming the concerned husband role.

The healer nodded. "Yes, however I would recommend her putting no strain on that should for at least seven days after we have healed it. Ten would be ideal but seeing how you are Grey Wardens that may not be feasible. If you have to travel I suggest the earliest day would be about six days from now. My colleague and I will be here every day till we are comfortable with her progress." The woman gave a slight bow towards Alistair.

"Thank you Ma'am. My daughter and I are very grateful for both your help," Alistair said nodding at the man that had finished packing a small medicine bag and came to stand beside the older woman.

The man nodded saying, "You are welcome. For now I would suggest you let her rest and yourselves do the same. Here take this packet of sleeping herbs. This will help aid in a restful sleep tonight."

Alistair took the herbs, thanking the mage as they left. Kora pulled up a chair and promptly planted herself in it next to Vivian's bed. "I am going to sleep here Alistair. Just for tonight so I know she will be okay." Kora looked at him with a stubborn certainty to show that no one was going to make her leave.

Alistair stood undecided if this was a good idea. The child needed a decent night's sleep in a bed but her worry for Vivian would rob her of sleep anyway. He nodded his consent. "All right, I can't deny you that. But you know where the room is if you need me. If there is any change in her come get me."

Kora nodded as Alistair bid her goodnight and left the room. Kora took her aunt's hand and held it until sleep overtook her.

Each day that the healers visited the compound, Vivian improved and a lot quicker than they had expected. However Vivian was kept under heavy sedation to allow her body to fully rest. A decision that Alistair thought best due to the stubborn nature of the woman who seemed to think she was invincible. Alistair decided that if they were going to pass as Grey Wardens, he was going to show Kora how to use the sword and shield she was carrying. If there came a time when she could not use magic, knowing how to use her weapons would come in handy.

On the second evening, after dinner, Alistair was called in to the new Senior Warden's office. Helmik had taken over after they received news of Riordan's death some weeks after the end of the Blight. As Alistair entered his office he was greeted by a man who looked similar to Riordan but was much taller and much broader. The Senior Warden waved a hand to a chair indicating Alistair was to sit.

"How does your wife fair Alistair?" Helmik asked pouring them both a cup of wine.

Alistair nodded his thanks and replied, "Much better and thank you for asking. The healers tell us that she is improving quicker than expected. She will have full use of her shoulder again in about seven days or so. She is an archer and until her shoulder is at full capacity, she is forbidden to use her bow."

Helmik gave a slight smile. "Something I am sure she is not going be happy with. Most fighting females can't stand it when they are denied engaging in combat. But I should not presume so about your wife."

Alistair drank his wine then grinned. "No sir, you have it just about right. In fact she tends to be a little more than obstinate when she is told she cannot do something."

The Senior Warden chuckled at this. "Well if you would indulge me, how did you meet? Our understanding was that only two Wardens remained after the defeat at Ostagar. Riordan had sent us a missive after you and the new king rescued him from Arl Howe's dungeon. Was she in your party?"

Alistair had expected this and had spent most of the afternoon the day before concocting a story. "Well Vivian, my wife, was made a Warden a couple of years before Duncan found me. A few months after my joining in Denerim, we traveled to Ostagar with the king. In the beginning we did not talk much, but at Ostagar we fought together in the first few battles. The ones we were able to win, that is, and we seemed to click. When Fergus Cousland arrived with his father's soldiers Vivian was assigned to them on journeys into the wilds. The night the final battle against the darkspawn took place Fergus, his soldiers, and Vivian were still out in the Wilds. I never saw her again until after the Landsmeet. Apparently Fergus's company had been ambushed by darkspawn. Only two of his soldiers, himself and Vivian made it out alive, rescued by the Chasind. With their help they managed to get out of the Wilds and made their way to Denerim. We married right after the Blight was over."

Helmik poured both of them more wine and sat back down. "I see well that is quite the tale. Then again I am sure the year long adventure during the Blight is full of tales. And the young lady traveling with you is your wife's daughter? How is it you travel with her on the way to Weisshaupt?"

Here is where the details got sketchy for Alistair. He used what little information Kora had given him to spin another story. "I am not sure how much you know, but at the Landsmeet Aelil made himself king and married Anora. It was at that time I was exiled out of Ferelden and forced to leave. My stepdaughter, Kora, was living in Denerim at the time with cousins. Before leaving Denerim I took Kora with me before it was attacked by the darkspawn horde. Once I had her safely away from Denerim I went back and Vivian and I fought with the rest of the armies in the city. Once the Archdemon was defeated we left and got married. After that we started out for Weisshaupt to make a new home there. My wife's family comes from Tevinter and they offered to take Kora in while we are on Warden business. On the way here we met with some bandits which we easily dealt with but Vivian still ended up wounded nonetheless."

"Well that is quite the adventure you three have been on. We felt Riordan's loss here in Jader when we received a message from the King. It was also written that the queen's father, Teryn Loghain, was made a Grey Warden and was the one who took the final blow," replied Helmik pointing at the letter he had pulled out from his drawer.

Alistair nodded. "Yes, from what my uncle Bann Teagan tells me. He too was at the battle in Denerim and coronation ceremony. When the Archdemon was killed, darkspawn stragglers fled north. We ran into a few small bands as we made our way through the Bannorn towards my uncle's home but nothing we could not handle."

"Yes we were informed of that too. In fact we have one of our Wardens at Vigil's Keep now. Many of our Orlesian wardens were sent there when Arl Howe's lands were granted to the Grey Wardens. I have yet to hear back from the Warden Commander there on what the situation is. Though I have no doubt she has her hands full at the moment." Helmik rose and stared out the window with crossed arms. "Tell me something since you were at Ostagar. What happened? We never received summons from Cailan for assistance. Our last message to him was offering to send as many as we could immediately if the major battle could be delayed."

Alistair, feeling like Ostagar was a hundred ages ago instead of almost two years ago, sighed. "Aelil and I were ordered by Cailan to make sure the signal beacon at the tower of Ishal was lit. What we did not expect was the fact that darkspawn had come up through the tunnels into the keep. After fighting our way through three floors of the bastards we had to contend with an Ogre. Aelil lit the signal fire and we could do nothing but wait. However, Loghain's charge never came and he left the field. Cailan, Duncan and everyone else who fought the darkspawn line were all slaughtered. A handful of survivors made it out alive when they realized the battle was lost. Aelil and I however became trapped in the tower, attacked by a small horde that had come up from the basement. The tower guard and mage that was with us did not survive. Aelil did but just barely before we were rescued."

Helmik gave Alistair a confused look. "Rescued how? If you were at the top of the tower was there a way to get down?"

Alistair shook his head. "As fantastical as it sounds it was Flemeth who rescued us. And yes I mean the Flemeth from the tales and legends we all have heard. We first met her when I took Aelil and two other recruits into the Kocari Wilds to get fresh blood for the ritual. Duncan sent us to collect old Grey Warden treaties that had been left behind. They were not there but had been taken and protected by Flemeth. Her apostate daughter, Morrigan, led us to her hut. Two days after Aelil was fully healed we left accompanied by Morrigan. And so our year long adventure began fighting the Blight and gathering allies."

Helmik regarded Alistair's story thoughtfully. "If it was any other time that this took place I would have a hard time believing it. In fact we have heard so many stories running rampant about the Blight it was hard to distinguish what was truth and rumor. So even after Loghain's betrayal to Cailan, Aelil allowed him to live? Why?"

Alistair grunted. "It was a combination of a lot of things. Loghain underestimated Aelil and Loghain knew he was not dealing with someone who he thought was like Cailan. Aelil chose to spare Loghain when he yielded in a duel at the Landsmeet. Instead of killing him Aelil agreed to make him a Grey Warden and I assume take the final blow. Which in time Loghain did make the final blow and in a way his death was payment for abandoning Cailan."

Alistair did not go into full details of the exact conversation between him, Aelil, Loghain, Riordan and Anora. Nor did he tell Helmik that he really did leave the Ferelden Wardens and walked out of the Landsmeet. He also thought it wise to keep his opinions about Loghain to himself. What Alistair had not expected when Anora made him renounce any ties to the throne, was to attempt to order his execution. Aelil however would not allow this to happen and overrode Anora immediately. After giving glares to Loghain and Anora, then a stiff goodbye to Riordan and Aelil, Alistair left. He quickly beat it out of the palace and to Eamon's estate with Bann Teagan hot on his heels. Once he reached the estate he packed his things, resupplied his pack and left to take refuge at Teagan's holding. The party would be returning to Redcliffe and Alistair was not going to be there.

All Alistair hoped for now was that the Senior Warden would be satisfied with the answers to his questions. If he found out otherwise Alistair would be long gone from here.

"Well I can certainly see both sides of the coin here. Wardens do what they must to end the Blight and desperate times call for desperate measures. Still Loghain abandoned his duty to the king regardless of the decisions made. Perhaps the outcome of the Blight would have been different if he had stayed. But that is just my speculation and for now a new Blight has been avoided. I have kept you long enough and I pretty much have my curiosity sated," Helmik said turning away from the window and sitting down. "If you need a place to stay you and your family are welcome to live here in the compound in Jader. This offer will always remain open to you if Weisshaupt does not work out. The new Commander at Vigil's keep will be helping to rebuild the Ferelden Wardens. You all have a place here with us Orlesian Wardens. Regardless of where we are from, we all have the same goal and the same duties."

Alistair nodded. "Thank you. We will certainly keep the offer in mind if things don't go as planned for us. We thought it wise to consult the First Warden to see where we are best needed. Even with the Blight defeated, there will still be pockets of fleeing darkspawn to contend with. But if you will excuse me for the time being I would like to go check on my wife."

Helmik rose smiling. "Of course, my apologies for keeping you detained so long. Our resources here are at your disposal to you and your family. I will visit her sometime tomorrow to introduce myself and check on her condition."

Alistair shook Helmik's hand in thanks and left the office. He had not realized it till now but his heart was hammering wildly. He had actually pulled off the partially fabricated story and was greatly relieved at not being questioned further over the Landsmeet debacle. As he passed through the courtyard he saw that the hour had grown late. He should get to bed but he really did want to check on Vivian first. Since she was doing better he would see about making Kora sleep in the room given to them. Let the child get a full night's rest before they had to leave.

Except for some burning wall sconces the hospital ward was silent and empty. Kora was there and had fallen asleep with her head on her arms next to Vivian's leg. Alistair went up the bed quietly and briefly touched her hair and face. Even in the candlelight he could tell her color had almost fully returned and she no longer sported a pained expression. Her fever was gone too as he felt her forehead. When they had brought her in that first day her skin was on fire. But now it was cool to the touch and he could feel her even breathing as she slept.

Alistair roused Kora up from the bedside where she was sleeping half on the bed, half sitting in a chair. He managed to convince her that she needed a good night's sleep in an actual bed. Alistair smiled as Kora walked sleepily to their rooms where she promptly climbed into bed and curled up under the covers. When she was once again asleep he stripped down into his night clothes and was himself asleep in minutes.


	7. The Exiled Chapter 7: Jader

_**A/N: **A Big thank you to KJFern for being my beta for Chapter 6 and 7. You are now officially my beta for the rest of the story :o)_

_Thank you also to those who have added this story and me to their favorites. Look forward to bringing you more fanfic down the road!_

**Chapter 7-Jader:**

When the healers came in on the third morning since reaching Jader Vivian was wide awake. At first she was extremely confused at her surroundings; at the fact that she was half naked and her entire shoulder area was bound. Then her memory slowly came back into focus, and she remembered coming into Jader and reaching the Warden Compound. After that everything had gone dark, up until now at least.

The ward she was in held many beds, each bed flanked by privacy curtains. Windows, placed high up in the walls, allowed for the sunlight to come in giving the ward a rather warm and comforting glow. Slowly Vivian eased herself up and moved her body carefully. Other than having slightly stiff muscles and a dull ache in her shoulder, she felt really good. So much so that she decided to attempt to get up and move around. Just as she was swinging her legs off the bed, Kora and Alistair came in.

Kora came at her almost at run, while she watched Alistair blush as he looked at her. She was covered up enough by the linen garments she wore but her stomach and legs were fully bare. Alistair averted his eyes away but not before he caught an eyeful of generous female curves. Vivian sensing this drew the blanket over her legs and up to her waist. On the inside though, she was drawing great enjoyment from his evident shyness.

"Vivi, Vivi your awake!" Kora cried happily. Vivian threw out a good arm to keep the child from launching herself onto her lap.

"Please, you think a little poison and an arrow wound would take me out? Takes more than some templars and mercs to kill me off," Vivian said hugging her niece tightly. "Are you all right? Is Alistair taking care of you?" Vivian asked as Kora flopped on the bed.

"I have and she is fine. It is good to see you awake and almost healed. You had a very close call," Alistair said sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Vivian tucked Kora into the crook of her arm. "How long have I been out? I don't remember much of anything after I passed out in the courtyard."

"We have been here three days. I managed to catch you as you fell off your horse. The wardens brought in two healers and it took most of the evening the first day to get you stabilized. They said that if we had delayed one more day you would have been dead."

A sharp pang of fear stabbed at her insides as the enormity of his words settled on her. Maker's butt! What would have happened to Kora if she had not made it? What would have happened if he had not come along and helped them when he did?

Alistair caught her look of fear on her face briefly before she quickly hid it. But he could still see it reflected in her eyes as she spoke.

"So we have been here three days? Do you know how soon we can leave? I don't want to be here much longer in case we are tracked. We need to…."Vivian was cut off by the entrance of two healers carrying leather satchels.

"I see you are awake Miss and looking quite well. I am Feena, and this Ren, of the Circle of Magi here in Jader." The older woman said introducing herself then continuing. "How are you feeling bodily wise?" The healers approached the bed as Alistair and Kora stepped aside to allow them to work.

"Much better than I was before I went unconscious. A little sore, and I have dull ache in my shoulder, but that is it." Vivian said as the healers pulled the curtain closed for privacy. The male healer, Ren, unwound the shoulder bandage and prodded her bare skin. Vivian looked down to see that the hole from the arrow was completely gone. Only a trace of pink lingered from where the wound had been. Ren nodded his satisfaction as the healers began to summon spells to ensure it finished healing properly.

As they worked Vivian plied them with questions. "Can you tell me what kind of poison they used? How is my shoulder healing? When will I be able to travel and when can resume using my weapons?"

Feena hushed her in a motherly and gentle fashion. "Give us a moment child. Let us tend this and then you will have your answers."

Vivian sighed and let them do their work. The healing magic was warm and soothing, filling every fiber of her body. In fact, it felt like she had just spent a relaxing day at a bath house being pampered. They continued their work for the next half hour. When the healers were done they pulled the curtain back motioning Alistair and Kora forward.

"You shoulder is healed but I want you to give it at least two days before you use in any type of combat or exercise. Now to answer your questions: The poison used was a combination of various different lethal substances, so it is hard to know exactly what was used. When that many poisons are used together they blend and become their own formula. We managed, however, to leech it out of your system. As for travel, I again recommend at least two more days of staying put. Your injury nearly killed you and even though you have great resilience, it will still be in your best interest to take it easy."

Feena pulled a packet of herbs out of the leather satchel. "Take this, mixed with water, and drink it twice a day until it is gone. The herbs in it will continue to strengthen your blood and body. You also have not had any food since your arrival. I would suggest you eat a little at a time at meals to allow your stomach to get used to food again. Do you have any questions for us?"

One thing about them, they were certainly quick and efficient at their task. Vivian shook her head, "No and thank you so much helping me."

Feena smiled and nodded. "It is what we do Warden. If you have any problems during the rest of your stay here just sent for us. Other than that we wish you luck and good health wherever you go, Grey Wardens." With that the two healers left the room to return to their circle home.

Vivian watched as they left, then looked at Kora and Alistair. "Well that settles that. First order of business is I want to get dressed and walk around a bit. If I have to lay here in bed anymore I will go mad. Secondly, I want to eat something because I am starving and third, I want to go down to the docks and see about booking passage to Cumberland. We need to go shopping for supplies and travel gear…"

"Aunt Vivi, you just recovered from a wound that nearly killed you. I know you are feeling better but you are going to wear yourself down if you start going full tilt. Let's at least get you bathed, dressed and fed first. We will deal with the other stuff later." Kora said crossing her arms and taking control of the situation before her aunt did.

Alistair snorted with laughter at the look Vivian gave Kora. "For once Vivian you are overruled in this instance. I will go fetch clothes from your pack for you and get hot bath water brought in. Give me a few minutes and I will have some breakfast brought in for all of us. The hall can become quite noisy in the mornings. A quiet private meal would do us all good I think."

After several long minutes he returned with a tunic, trousers and her boots. "Your old clothes were burned since they were covered in blood, as well as the armor you were wearing. We had to cut it off of you to remove it. Morning meal should be here shortly. I will go wait for it while you get bathed and dressed," Alistair said pulling the privacy curtain closed and going to the door.

For the first time in three days, Vivian stood up of her bed and it felt good. Her legs were a bit wobbly from being sedentary but nonetheless she felt great relief at having her freedom again. Servants arrived bringing large buckets of heated water and poured it into the copper bathing tub. Kora helped Vivian get out of her linen wrappings and Vivian sunk down into the hot soothing water. Baths like this anymore were becoming a luxury and Vivian was even more delighted when Kora presented her with her favorite soap, along with other toiletries.

"I found it the bottom of your pack and figured you would like to use it," Kora said grinning.

Vivian took the bar, and dunked herself under the water, and then scrubbed her hair and entire body down. By the time she got out, the water was not as clear, but she was clean and felt ten times better. After drying and dressing in clean clothes, she sat upon her bed crossed legged, combing out her long hair meticulously. No matter where they were or what was going on, she always took care of her hair. But looking in the small mirror, she noticed the dark red color she used in it was starting to fade. Which meant a trip to the nearest barber salon for a cut and dye job. Last time she had her hair colored she bought extra supply of the color which came from the blood lotus root. She was a natural blonde but becoming a red head had been a useful disguise so far.

Breakfast arrived just as Vivian finished putting her hair in braids. The kitchen had sent up eggs, slices of cheese, fat sausages, fresh melon slices and a steaming pot of hot tea. Alistair arranged everything out on a side table for them. After sitting, he immediately attacked the cheese wedges.

Vivian watched him in amusement before remarking, "Alistair, I take it you like cheese a lot?"

In between mouthfuls he replied, "Ever since I was a kid I could not stop eating it. Late night munchies consisted of cheese raids on Redcliffe's larder when I lived there. Not to mention when you are a Grey Warden you are hungry a lot of the time."

Vivian rather intent on enjoying the pork sausages asked, "So should act like I am starving all the time since I am a Grey Warden?"

Alistair stopped attacking the cheese to go for a large scoop of eggs. "I was just going to bring that up. We need to talk about some things. First off the Senior Warden is coming to see you today." Alistair watched as Vivian's face took on a panicked look and held his hands up. "Don't worry he just wants to check and see how you are faring. Secondly, he called me into a meeting last night to talk about the events of the Blight. He also asked how you and I became acquainted and stuff like that."

Vivian stopped her fork in mid-air and raised an eyebrow. "And just what did you tell him?"

In between mouthfuls of eggs, Alistair told her the story he had concocted and had told to Helmik. "Apparently he believes what I told him. The one thing I did not go into was the full details of exactly what took place at the Landsmeet. I figured if he ever finds out what really happened we will be long gone from here."

The cheese was disappearing fast so Vivian snatched another slice before Alistair devoured it all. "Well for having little information about Kora and me, you did a rather clever job at the story you concocted. I will play on what you told him if he asks any questions. He is not aware that we are mages I assume?" Vivian questioned him intently.

Alistair nodded. "No as far as he is concerned you are an archer and Kora is learning sword and shield so she can be a soldier or Grey Warden someday. Unless he questions us about the past more I would suggest we leave our stories as they are. Until we leave here and are on the road to Tevinter, the less they know the better."

Vivian again raised her eyebrow, swallowing food before speaking. "We? As in all three of us? How do you know we are going to Tevinter?"

"Yes, we three- and the night you were wounded Kora told me you were traveling to Tevinter. Not like it matters because I would have found out anyway. In truth I cannot return to Ferelden because I am truly exiled. As it stands I have a great desire to be far away from Ferelden as possible. I have been thinking it over and I am going to travel with you. My being a Grey Warden has its advantages for all of us. And if we should encounter any darkspawn at all, I will know it. You have seen me fight and there is strength in numbers. The road you take is long and it could be dangerous. Particularly if you end up becoming tracked by whoever is after you. You are a very powerful mage and I know that you perfectly capable of handling yourself. But you are not invincible Vivian, and if you get into another scrape like the one three days ago, it will be your death. And possibly Kora's death too… or worse could happen to her," Alistair stated as he polished off the last of the remaining cheese and eggs.

Vivian frowned not wanting to go along with this. Her plans only included her and Kora because two people could travel faster without having to worry about anyone tagging along. Granted they were safe for now but she could not shake that feeling that they would be found out. She wanted to be on a ship crossing the Waking Sea as soon as possible before their trail was picked up again. Vivian knew that Alistair's argument made sense and was a wise argument at that. But the control freak in her rebelled against his reasons anyway.

"Alistair, I don't think…." Vivian started but was cutoff when the Senior Warden had walked in. All three rose quickly and Vivian mimicked the way Alistair saluted.

"Senior Warden, this is my wife Vivian and my stepdaughter Kora. Vivian, Kora, this is Senior Warden Helmik."

Helmik put his arm out and Vivian clasped it in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you Vivian, and Kora. I have heard the wild adventure you both have been on since the Blight. I trust you are recovering well from your wound and suffered no permanent damage?"

Vivian shook her head. "No the healers did an excellent job on my shoulder. I can use it fully in a few days again and be back on duty." Vivian slightly cringed at her words hoping they sounded correct.

"That is good to hear and as I told Alistair, all three of you are welcome to stay as long as you need to. It is a long road to Tevinter and I have no doubt you could use the rest," Helmik informed her smiling.

"Thank you sir, we appreciate the offer. We will be staying long enough till we secure passage to Tevinter. I am eager to see my family again before Alistair and I make our way to Weisshaupt," Vivian replied looking at Alistair.

"Very good. Until then whatever we have here in the armory is at your disposal to take. I will see to it you are outfitted properly with our Grey Warden armor. We have weapons to choose from as well, or you can visit the forges and smithies just outside the compound. We have many fine battle craftsmen employed to make whatever you need. I wish I could visit longer but I must leave and go into the city on business. If you have need of anything just send me word," Helmik said as he took his leave. Alistair and Vivian both thanked him as he went out the door.

Alistair turned, giving Vivian a knowing look. "There, the matter of me traveling with you is officially settled. It would look strange, would it not, if you left the city without your Warden husband by your side? Speaking of which, where are you headed in Tevinter?"

Vivian groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. You will come with us to Tevinter. We are going to Asariel, as that is where our family lives. But I am going down to the docks today to find passage to Cumberland. The overland route will be much quicker than going by ship to Tevinter. If we are attacked I would rather it be on solid ground than on the deck of a rocking ship."

Alistair crossed his arms over his chest. "Very well to Tevinter it is, and for propriety plus appearance sake, we should still pose as husband, wife, and daughter. But since I take it you will not be sleeping in the infirmary now, I will show you where we are sleeping."

Leaving the servants to clean up the dishes they departed the infirmary; Alistair led them through the stone hallways to their sleeping quarters. Vivian looked around at the walls which had many paintings of men and women as well as landscape portraits. When they reached the room Vivian took one look at the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw there were three twin beds.

She turned to Alistair saying, "No we are not pushing the twin beds together so don't get any ideas. We are husband and wife in pretense only."

Alistair grinned slyly. "Take marital proprieties on you dear lady wife? Perish the thought as I prefer to keep my manhood intact thank you. Perhaps the occasional kiss, handholding, or other such gestures might be required to fully complete the sham."

Vivian glared at him which of course made the whole situation all the more fun. He was actually beginning to enjoy annoying her and she fell so easily into his teasing. But seeing how it was best not to push her too far, lest he get a spell slapped on him, he stopped his goading.

"Have no fear, dear lady; we will just appear as the happily married couple. However, I would suggest we get our coin purses and whatever else we want to take out with us. If you want to get on the move then we had better get to the docks."

Vivian went over to the bed where her pack lay and pulled out her belt with the coin purse and dagger. She was only taking part of her money out, just enough to get passage booked and some mage items for her and Kora. Plus she wanted to look at the smithies on the way in. She strapped her belt on and looked up at Alistair, whom already had his sword and shield strapped on.

"Ready to go?" he asked looking at her.

Vivian nodded and followed Alistair out of the compound with Kora between them. They were greeted along the corridors by fellow Wardens and from the guards outside the main gate. It felt good to be outside and free to wander around. As they passed by the smithies Vivian slowed to look at the armor, blades, and other weapons on display.

Kora took her by the hand saying. "Come on Vivi, you can look at that when we come back."

Vivian sighed and allowed herself to be pulled along again. After securing directions and doing several wrong turns they finally found the shipmaster's office.

"I am leading us back to the market square. No offense, but your sense of direction is horrible," Vivian said as they entered through the door.

A salty looking elderly man with round spectacles sat behind the desk with a stack of paperwork and charts in piles. He looked up and surveyed the three then asked, "What can I do for you folks today?"

"We are looking to book passage to Cumberland in next three days. Can you tell me if there are any ships coming in or going to that port?" Vivian asked.

The man pulled a chart out from one of the stack, surveying it. "There is a passenger ferry leaving tomorrow morning for Cumberland. The next one is not due for another four days, if you want to wait. I do not know if there is any space available but I can send you to the ferry captain. Go down the ramp and to your right. The name of the ferry is the _Hadrian_, with blue and white sails. Can't miss it."

Vivian thanked him and they left with Vivian in the lead this time. With no difficulty they found the ship they were looking for and inquired about a passage. After looking over the booking log the quartermaster said, "Well we have three cabins left. Two of them are single bed and the other one is a family with a queen sized bed and a child's size bed."

Vivian nearly groaned aloud at the choices. They could take just two, or all three, but that would mean forking out more money. The family one would be perfect but that meant Alistair and her would be sleeping in the same bed. Something she did not relish but it was the best rate cabin.

"Very well, we will take the family cabin, how much?" Vivian asked pulling out her coin purse.

"Two sovereigns and that includes all your meals on the journey. We leave at mid-morning so I would recommend anything you need to get done, do it today," the quartermaster said.

Alistair looked at Vivian, thinking that she would at least want to wait for the one coming in on the fourth day instead of tomorrow. "Vivian, are you sure you want to leave so soon? You have only just healed up from your wound. We can always wait until the other ferry comes in and have more rooms available to choose from."

Vivian cocked her eyebrow at him. "We need to get on the road, dear husband, and I would rather not wait." She turned to the man and plunked money down repeating herself. "We will take the family cabin and be here in the morning. Is there anything else we are required to bring?"

The quartermaster shook his head. "Just yourself and whatever belongings are going with you. If the fair weather and wind remains it will take about three to four days to reach Cumberland. We keep a medicine chest on board at all times in case of illness or sea sickness."

Vivian thanked the man and then led the way back out of the dock area. Alistair fell in stride beside her, remarking, "So we go from not pushing to twin beds together to sleeping in the same bed? Vivian we can wait for the next ferry you know."

Vivian shook her head. "I don't want to wait for the next ferry to come in. I want to get us as far ahead as we can in case we are being tracked. And since you insist we pose as husband and wife, we may as well act like it- minus the physical part. It would look strange for us to get separate rooms would it not? Besides, this was your bright idea in the first place to get us into Jader I might remind you."

Alistair could not help but agree with her as she had him there. He had fibbed that they were married and she a Grey Warden, so they had to roll with it.

"Besides, the bed is a queen size and should have plenty of room. We can just pile up blankets between us if you are nervous about sleeping together," Vivian added as they walked through large archway that led to the merchant square.

Kora, silent all this time, giggled. "You two are already bickering like a married couple. So I don't think you will have any problem acting like one."

Vivian snorted. "Yes and all I am missing is my cast iron skillet and rolling pin, that makes not only good food, but great husband control."

Alistair smirked. "All I need is my riding whip to smack you on the ass with, as you play the domestic homemaker. Or I could stoop even lower and go the barefoot and pregnant routine. I once heard a big bearded bear of a man say that to his wife in Lothering."

Vivian stopped with eyebrows raised very high. "You wouldn't dare…" then she cut off her own words by starting to giggle madly which soon turned into full blown laughter.

Alistair grinned shaking head. "Are you kidding? If I did that to you, I would have a fireball up my ass so fast _I _would be the one in frying pan."

That just elicited more snickering out of her and Alistair found how pleasant her face looked alight with laughter. He wondered just how long it had been since she had laughed so carefree in that manner. Even Kora was giggling and Alistair felt a surge of pleasure knowing that he had not lost his sense of humor completely. It very much pleased him that he had made her laugh.

After a few minutes Vivian managed to regain her composure but her green eyes were still very bright. "Well here is to many more bickering arguments that end in laughter. Come on, we have supplies to get."


	8. The Exiled Chapter 8: Taking Leave

**Chapter 8: The Wardens Take Their Leave**

While Vivian and Kora perused the marketplace Alistair went and informed Helmik that they were leaving tomorrow morning. Helmik was quite surprised and remarked, "Alistair, are you sure about this? I know she is eager to see her family of course but she is only just healed up from a wound that nearly killed her."

Alistair had been expecting his reaction and was prepared for it. "I have learned that when she sets her mind to something she cannot be dissuaded. It only ends up in an argument that I would prefer to avoid not getting into. But we were given plenty of herbal medicine from the healer. Vivian also requests an audience with you this evening if you are available. She wished to personally thank you for the care and attention she received here."

"Of course she can. Bring her to my office after dinner and we can talk. After that I will escort you to the armory myself and get all three of you outfitted in proper gear and sent with proper weapons." Helmik assured Alistair

Alistair thanked him then left to go the marketplace. There he found Kora and Vivian rummaging through the different swords and daggers that had been put out for display.

"What about this one Kora how does that feel?" Vivian asked as Alistair came up watching Kora handle a short sword that was the right length. However his eye could tell that it was very unbalanced in her hand.

Kora shook her head. "I like the length but not the weight." She laid it back down and looked over the rest of the sword maker's stock.

"Don't worry about spending your money on weapons. Helmick will be supplying us with Grey Warden armor and weapons from the keep," Alistair said, shooing them away into the main market square. "What we do need to purchase is things you don't have much of: clothes, boots, toiletries, and any magical items you may need," he said lowering his voice.

Vivian nodded agreeing. "Well that will certainly save us some money. Let us go walk around and see what we can dig up."

The trio spent several hours browsing through the stalls and shops. At the end of the day they each came away with new tunics, pants, two pairs of boots each, soaps, and woolen cloaks for chilly nights on the road. As they were passing the last of the stalls Vivian spotted a young dark haired woman selling clothes of fine make and to boot a large selection of scented oils.

She perused through the stacks of material finding to her delight a dark green peasant blouse with delicate gold threading. As she held the shirt up she saw that the threading created a vine pattern that ran up the v-shaped neckline to the shoulder. The hem and sleeves of the blouse were trimmed in a heavy damask trim. The trim was cream colored with corresponding vine patterns and felt exquisite. It was a fancy enough blouse but not so fancy that she would turn heads in the market place or mistaken for a noble woman. The blouse was made to not only show off a woman's best assets but curves as well.

She turned around to show Kora the blouse but she had wandered off with Alistair towards a stall selling clay goblets and eating ware. Shrugging she turned to the woman asking, "How much for this?"

The woman's lovely dark eyes smiled warmly as she spoke in a thick accent. "Five sovereigns and if you like the blouse I have just the skirt that will go with it. It is the latest in Orlesian fashion."

Vivian watched as the woman pulled down a hideously ruffled and fluffy skirt. Vivian grimaced at it inwardly as she would not be seen dead in something that ugly. Smiling a fake appreciative smile she said. "Indeed it is. However would you just happen to have a plain black skirt on hand? Just something simple that would come to my ankles and allow for horseback riding."

The woman nodded and put the skirt back up on its hanger. She sifted through a stack of plainer clothing at the end of the stall. She came out with simple skirt that was black and tied off at the waist. The stall keeper handed it to Vivian to inspect it.

Vivian had to give the Orlesians credit; they knew how to craft fabric. It was of medium weight cotton just heavy enough for stability yet would allow her body to remain cool. This time Vivian's nod was truly appreciative. "I will take it and the blouse." While Vivian took out her money the woman wrapped up her purchase. Vivian thanked the Orlesian and went to meet up with Alistair and Kora.

For the last shopping trip of the day they hit up the nearest mage store which was blessedly free of templars. Alistair noticed that like the Wonders of Thedas, the mage store in Jader, The Book and Candle, was run by the Tranquil mages. Here Vivian got down to business buying up the lyrium potions, herbs for poultices and perused through the shelves of books on everything from magic to history. She let Kora pick out a book that taught the school of Creation and its healing spells. Vivian on the other hand found a book on Primal spells and Entropy. She planned to use the Primal book to teach Kora some more basic self defense spells. Since Vivian had most of the primal spells mastered she wanted to start on the hexing spells.

As she handed the books off to Kora to take to the counter, a small book fell at her feet and onto the floor. Vivian picked it up and felt a strange energy emanating from it. She turned it over and read the title in a low voice. "Blood Magic: Techniques of an Ancient Art by Esthias Darniel." Intrigued Vivian opened it up scanning the pages quickly. She had little time to read the exact content as she heard Alistair approaching. Deciding to purchase it, she tucked it quickly under her arm. She returned to the book case and pulled out a volume on how to make advanced herbs and poultices. This was something she definitely wanted to have in her collection, so she took it and returned to the counter with Alistair.

"I see you are not getting staffs while you are here." Alistair remarked as the tranquil mage rang up their purchases.

Vivian shook her head. "No if we get them it will be in Cumberland when we land. No point in buying them here as that will just expose Kora and I and lead to more questions. Besides we have no cause to have them here anyway."

The mage finished tallying their purchases and Vivian paid the man. After splitting their bundles three ways, they carried the parcels back to the Warden Compound.

"Aunt Vivi those Tranquil mages are weird. How can someone go through life like that not being able to feel anything?" Kora asked shuddering a bit as they walked.

Vivian snorted disdainfully. "They do it to mages who they cannot handle the Harrowing, are suspected of practicing blood magic, and who they think will be easy prey to demons. Granted making a mage has Tranquil has its validity to those who can't handle themselves. But like any governing system it is open to abuse and power by the Templars."

Alistair wisely remained silent. Given Vivian's evident opinion on Templars he felt it best that silence would be golden. He couldn't help but wonder what was the driving force behind Vivian's vehemence towards Templars? Other than the fact that she was mage and some mages, he knew, resented the constant watchfulness of the Templars. What had happened to them that Kora was so afraid of the Templars? Other than the fact of her natural fear of being taken away from Vivian and imprisoned in a stone tower for the rest of her life. If he could get a moment alone with Vivian he would ask her about her feelings. Somehow he figured that would hard since Kora stuck to her aunt like glue.

The answer he was looking for would not come until much later that evening during a wee hour of the morning stroll. When they returned to the compound, they dropped their purchases off, took in some dinner and chatted with the Senior Warden. As promised he escorted them to the armory to give them their pick up equipment and armor. Of course what they did have for women in the way of armor would not fit Vivian. Everything they had that was premade for a woman was built for someone who was half her size and without any curves.

Helmik apologized profusely as Vivian tossed the armor into the bins mumbling all the while about how men seemed to think that all women were tall sticks with no meat on their bones. Alistair was more astonished and amused than shocked at her choice of bold of words as she continued to rant in front of the Senior Warden. In the end Alistair and Kora managed to find a rather nice fitting set of leather armor for Vivian. Granted it was men's armor but she really did not care as long as it fit. Matching greaves and bracers tooled with dragons completed the set.

Looking herself over the mirror she shrugged her approval saying it was better than nothing. Despite her mini tantrum over the women's armor all three were fitted with fine tabard style mantles made of scale mail dragonbone that buckled on the sides. The front carried the griffin symbol of the Grey Wardens carved on a silverite chest piece, while on back was inscribed the Grey Warden motto. None of them had expected this lovely gift which immediately prompted Vivian to apologize for her rudeness. Once they were done with armor they were shown to the weapons cache and allowed to pick whatever they could use. Alistair picked out a better shield and sword that fitted Kora, while Vivian found a delightful re-curve bow that melded to her hand the moment she picked it up. As for Alistair he picked out small set of daggers and short sword for himself. Once they had settled on their weapons Helmik sent their choices to the master weapon smith for final inspection.

As the three made their way back to their room, Vivian looked Kora over. She had picked out light but rather resilient looking leather armor. Her armor buckled in front and had a matching leather brigandine plated skirt. High boots of matching leather went up to her knees though the braces were a tad big. However that could be remedied with a sharp knife and a little whittling. As for Alistair he had chosen a heavier set of both leather and metal plated armor set. Since he was obviously a warrior and tank he would need a lot more protection.

Woman that she was though; she could not help staring at him discreetly as they walked. The armor molded to his body perfectly as if it was meant to fit him and by the Maker he personified the image of being male and powerful. Primal instinct and lust began to rise in her but she quickly squashed it down. The _last_ thing she needed to happen was to get attached to him. She and Kora were hunted apostates with not only a possible bounty on them, but Vivian carried a death warrant on her head and Kora a life of imprisonment. Falling for a man would only complicate the situation she was in. Not to mention complicate Alistair's life which was already compromised due to his being exiled No it was best to keep this situation strictly plutonic and send him on his way as soon as possible.

Alistair however, was having similar yet different thoughts. After they had settled in their rooms he watched Vivian scrutinize herself in the mirror with her armor still on. Even though it was crafted for a man's body it actually fit her well nonetheless. In fact the way it fitted made her woman's curves even shapelier and downright alluring. Granted she was not skinny like most women he saw on the street but she conveyed an essence of grace, power and authority. Or better yet the bossiness as he had become witness to the night he had rescued the two mages. Vivian was not someone that would be considered a great beauty in looks but the evident fiery spark of life and spirit she carried more than made up for that. While he was not an experienced veteran in the mysterious realm of females; he knew that with Vivian around he would soon be.

The Blight had only afforded him a limited experience with women. Wynne felt more like the grandmother type; Leliana seemed to him more of a bubbly, sweet yet Chantry devoted little sister. As for Morrigan on the other hand; well Alistair just was not going to there or even think about her. Morrigan brought out the bad temperedness in him and that was not something he wanted to bring into this situation. He continued to watch Vivian a few more minutes and just managed to avert his eyes downwards when she turned away from the mirror.

Sighing loudly she sat down on her bed and began removing the armor. "Well at least today was not a total loss. We managed to get all our gear except the staffs. Those we can pick up in Cumberland when we land." The hour had begun to grow late and since they had a long day Vivian ushered Kora into bed, finished her own packing and went to bed herself. Alistair stayed up for awhile longer making sure his pack and gear were in order. Satisfied he turned in and was asleep in minutes.

Several hours later he woke up with a start from one of the nightmares Grey Wardens occasionally get. He had been dreaming of two great darkspawn leaders having it out in a ferocious battled that resulted destruction chaos. At first he was watching the scene from afar and then it seemed he was one of the darkspawn. A blow to the chest had landed him flat on his back. He looked up to see a very large, mean and bloody axe going right for his head. Alistair had come awake just before the moment of impact. His heart was racing and he made an attempt to get his breathing under control.

He looked around the room and in the dim light of a low burning oil lamp he could see Kora sleeping. Vivian's bed however was empty. All her gear and pack were still laid out on the table. Alistair settled back under his covers figuring she may have had to use the privies. However after many, many long moments and no sign of her he slid out from under the covers. He was already in a nightshirt and pants so he slipped on his boots and went quietly out the door. Outside the corridors too were dimly lit by torches. He walked over to the stone wall just across from their room and listened. All was silently except for the sound whispering sound of fire and night crickets. He had no idea where Vivian would go but decided to walk towards the courtyard area.

The courtyard was landscaped with trees, flower beds, sitting benches and a fountain in the middle. Deciding to look there first he made his way quietly through the corridors. The courtyard garden would be a nice quiet place to retreat for privacy without raising an alarm or being seen. He stuck to the shadows moving quietly around the bushes and came to the fountain. Vivian was sitting on its edge, her hand lazily playing with the water. She must have felt or heard someone coming because she looked with a calm but reflective face.

Alistair came over and sat on a bench across from her. "Are you alright Vivian? Your shoulder is not bothering you again is it?"

Vivian shook her head. "No I am fine Alistair, thank you for asking. I…I am often awake at this time of night. I tend to not sleep much at night you see. That is unless I am gravely injured and drugged out of my gourd." She gave him brief smile still continuing to play with the water. "Can you not sleep either? I did not wake you did I?" she asked with a bit of concern.

Alistair shook his head. "No you didn't. Grey Wardens can have intense nightmares concerning darkspawn. Sometimes they are intense enough that we wake up out of our sleep; particularly during a Blight. I saw your bed empty and thought it best to check on you. Why do you have trouble sleeping?"

Vivian pulled her hand out of the water and turned to face him fully. "Well when you are wanted apostates on the run someone had to stand guard while we slept. I always took the late night watch so Kora could sleep till morning. Even after we settled in various towns for a few days or weeks at a time I still found myself instinctively waking up in the middle of the night. During the Blight there would be times where I would not sleep for days on end. The unrest and civil war going on in the countryside caused all sorts of bands of thieves and bandits to form. A woman and a young girl traveling on foot by themselves would have made a lovely target for a group of marauders in the middle of the night. I eventually became used to this lack of sleep or what little of it I got. Even though we are safer than we were in Ferelden my body is always on defense mode. This brings me to something else that has been in my thoughts. I owe you a huge debt for saving Kora's life as well as mine."

Vivian jumped off the side of the fountain which was causing her bottom to go numb. She paced slowly in front of Alistair as she continued speaking. "Our situation is… not only a precarious one but puts anyone else who associates with us in danger. Perhaps when we reach Cumberland it is best we go our separate ways. I would not nor will I ask it of you to follow us to Tevinter. As I said I owe you a great debt that I do not know how to begin to repay. But I don't want you to be involved in the mess I got us in. It is not fair that you should be part of that… baggage for lack of a better word." Vivian stopped talking at this point for fear she would reveal to much about what happened the night they fled. She had promised Kora she would never mention it to another soul.

Alistair reclined back on the bench his face smooth and thoughtful. "Well as I see it that the danger and your baggage is a very good reason for me not to involve myself in your situation any more than necessary. But Vivian those things do not deter me and will not for that matter. Maker's breath woman, I survived Ostagar, spent a year on the road gathering allies to fight the Blight and managed to just barely escape execution. On top of all that we were pursued by bounty hunters, and assassins, braved the Deep Roads to find the Anvil of the Void and countless other dangers that came our way. I think I can handle traveling with two wanted apostates heading to Tevinter."

Vivian opened her mouth to voice an objection but Alistair held his hand up. "There is no arguing with me Vivian. I _am_ going with you to Tevinter. There is strength in numbers and what happens if you end up in another situation like the one I rescued you out of? Think about Kora for that matter. What if something happens to you what will she do? What will happen to her?" Alistair paused for a moment letting his questions sink into her head. He knew she had common sense in there but her pride was the biggest obstacle to get around. But his words seemed to have had a small effect on her as she began to look doubtful. In fact any mention of Kora and her safety naturally weakened Vivian's resolve and pride. Alistair took quick notice of this and grinned inwardly. He had found a chink in Vivian's armor.

Alistair rose up off the bench and stood in front of Vivian. "Even though it puts you out in the open a little bit more than you would like, traveling as my wife and a Grey Warden is a good idea. We can still keep our presence low key on the road except when the need for an inn or other shelter arises. As long as you can keep not only your magic but temper under control we can travel unnoticed for the most part."

Vivian bristled at this last remark. "Keep my temper and magic under control? What do you think I am going to do? Blast everyone person with a shock spell who looks at or talks to me wrong?" She could feel her irritation rising. This is why she wanted it to be just her and Kora on. She did not want some man tagging along wagging his finger at her if she began to misbehave. She would use her powers on whomever and whenever if the situation called for it.

Alistair let out an exasperated sigh. A year ago he would have been stumbling over himself in an apology and trying to make amends. But that naïve part of him was for the most part gone. In its place was a man hardened by circumstance and life.

"What I mean is just use caution when using your magics if we are in a public place. If it is just us out in the open with no witnesses you can do as much magic as want. But if we are entering a town, city or whatnot you and Kora need to act as if you are not mages. You are a smart woman Vivian. I am just saying is all." He said holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

Vivian understood perfectly what he was saying and she resented the fact he thought she could not control herself. Of course she could! She was a grown woman and older than him. Then again he did not know her very well and he had already seen a few of her temper induced fits.

"As you wish my dear _husband_. Rest assured I have sense and wit enough to know when to use magic and when not too. I managed to keep us alive and safe for all these months before you came along. Without incident I might add." Vivian said in a cynical voice that dripped with sarcasm. "I suggest we get back into bed and get what sleep we can. We have a long road ahead of us." Vivian said stalking past Alistair.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head muttering quietly. "Now how did I get myself mixed up in this again? Oh yes it was that whole damsels in distress thing. Am I always going to be in the company of testy females?"


End file.
